Untitled Love
by ShinakaStar
Summary: .:CHAP 18 UP:. Anzu and Seto had never bothered with one another after Battle City. Until one night, that changes. Now, Seto's struggling with emotions for Anzu while Yugi plans to make her fall for him. Love triangles
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, though I wish I do, especially Anzu and Seto!! Doesn't anybody know about this anyway!!! Isn't it already hard on the writers here in FF.Net to have to type up all this!!! The freaking…Oh, you want the story? Well here it is.  


****

Revised 8/30/03

  
**Note: All the names of the characters are going by the Japanese version  
  
*** * * * * * * * * * * *** means transition to a different scene  
  
**"t"** talking  
**

't'** thoughts**  
  


****

Untitled Love

****

Chapter One  


  
Seto groaned at the sight of the paperwork set in front of him, having just slid into his shiny black, leather chair at his office in KaibaCorp. He was especially tired today, since he only slept two hours the night before, due to the fact that he had to stay up and finish fixing all the flaws in the scripts in his latest innovation. Though he loved his work at his company, sometimes it was just too much for him, and he just had to go away and just relax. But if he do that, he'll just put KaibaCorp in jeopardy, and all the other competitors will get the better of him. Hmmph, better to be safe than sorry. Sighing, he grabbed his pen from the tiny glass cup that was located on the right of him, grabbed the first stapled illegible sheets, and started to read through it.  


* * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
"Bye Anzu, see you next Monday!!!" Yuugi said to his childhood friend, waving, along with Jounouchi, and Honda arguing who can kick people's butts better, and Ryou sweatdropping at the sight of them.  
  
"You couldn't even kick your own butt!! I have to help you on that one!!!" Honda yelled at Jounouchi, making his veins pop.  
  
" Says who, you want me to kick your butt right now??!!" Jounouchi screamed back at his best friend, now an enemy.  
  
"You guys…" Anzu saw the point of being humiliated in public just by being near her two friends, so she simply waved, slinking farther and farther away from them, sweatdropping also.  


* * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
Now far, **far** away from them, Anzu let out a breath of relief. She had taken her last final of the year, and now she didn't have to worry about having to take notes or having to study for anything, as she waited for the last few weeks of school to end. To have that burden lifted off of her, she felt extremely giddy, and a childish thought in her wanted Anzu to skip all the way home, but then again she wasn't eight years old, she was **sixteen**.  
  
'Besides, what would **Yami** think if he knew about that? He'll probably laugh at me, that's for sure."  


TBC

  
A/N: So, what you think? I know, too short, and it had nothing to do with Seto x Anzu romance. This is only the beginning!!! But that's all going to change in the few next chapters!! Review!! No flames, though!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Haven't I gone over this!!! Yugioh is not mine!!! AAAHHH!!! * Bangs her head against wall * Stupid, damn, copyright!!! AAHH!!!  
  
Excuse my abrasive behavior, I am calming down right now. Oh, and thanks to the reviewers who reviewed my story. You guys are so motivating!! But still, I think my story sucks. And **Peppermint-Angel**, thanks for pointing out that some of the other readers out there don't know the Japanese names of the Yugioh characters, and also, thank you **Silver Flure** for telling her who's who. And finally, this chapter will be longer than the first one, due to a spark of inspiration. =)  
  
**Note: Same thing as usual. Except characters with Japanese names.  
  
Anzu = Tea  
  
Honda = Tristan  
  
Jounouchi = Joey  
**

"t" talking

't' thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~** transition to next scene/viewpoint**  
  


****

Untitled Love  


****

Chapter Two  


  
Snoring was now heard from the office, instead of scribbling from a pen, as Seto, at least twenty pages more till his ticket home to his mansion, had fallen asleep, still holding the pen clutched in his right fist. He had fallen asleep, due to the repetitiveness of the continuous papers, with one of his executives standing over him, mad as a hornet.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Wha-what??…" He looked into the face of his glaring employee, who held the unfinished paperwork in his hands, a frown etched across his face.  
  
"This is no time for incompetence!! Obviously, your so-called father haven't worked you hard enough to be a true successor to the Kaiba Corporation!!!!!" The executive slammed the papers onto Seto's desk, huffing and puffing.  
  
"Plus, if you don't get this done by tomorrow, we'll all be out of jobs!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Seto's face curved into a even longer frown than his executive, and he sit himself up properly to face his debating opponent.  
  
"Who asked you to be the boss around here?! And my father, he wasn't even accomplished enough for the job. And he was my **step** father…I beat him in a simple game of chess so he can adopt me and I won in less than a minute!! Tell me who's the incompetent one around here!!!" He yelled in such a harsh tone, that the executive no longer wore a face of anger and demand, but a face of fear, while he gulped and regretted all the things he said to his boss.  
  
"And **get out of here**. You're fired, and if I even saw a glimpse of your ugly face leaving this office, I'll make your life even more miserable than what you have caused me this moment!!!"  
  
The former business executive left the office in a hurry, glad to be finally out of the reaches of the temperamental Seto Kaiba, and to the elevator, from the 47th floor, to the 1st.  
  
"Pathetic." Brushing away the fact that he had just slept on his work, he grabbed the papers that his so-called "model" employee had slammed down, and continued on with his task. 

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Don't need this…this…this…What the?!?!...Oh wait, that's a black candy wrapper, not some big fat cockroach." Anzu sighed, as she dumped the first stack of old test papers, all with average scores, the third stack of old homework and the candy wrapper, from the floor of her room, into a plastic bag.  
  
'The bad thing about finals ending, cleaning out the school junk in your room.' 

She disliked cleaning her room so much. Though she wasn't a messy person at heart, her room wasn't at all tidy, but at least it wasn't Jounouchi's room. Jounouchi's room got all sort of junk lying around. Comic books, posters of the "coolest" dueling monsters ever, week old clothes, family pictures before his parents divorced, more clothes, and even more old homework than Anzu, scattered around. She put another stack of old test papers in the bag. Anzu's math teacher gave pop quizzes every other day, for history, a test once a week, language arts, twice a week, and etc, so you could imagine all the old tests bubbling up in the room.  
  
"I'm so tired…I've been doing this since 8:00, and now it's…" Looking at the clock right behind her, her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"**Nani**!!? **9:08**, already!! I'll never get this done!!!" (Nani means "what") Anzu collapsed onto her red carpeted floor, exhausted and face in grief.  
  
"Maybe I'll finish this tomorrow...or maybe next week…" She closed her eyes, daydreaming of her crush, Yami Yuugi. Him, so handsome, so confident…She snapped herself out of it, realizing she gone gaga on him again, which was every single day.  
  
'I need to go outside and get some fresh air. All this dust, and homework is going to kill me if I stay here.'  


  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"**Finally**, I can leave here." Packing up his briefcase, Seto had given all the finished paperwork to his secretary, who was a bit stingy, since she wanted to get home and rest after a grueling day of work. But now, that fantasy seems far away, as she had to give in a stack of papers to the head enterprise, but Seto didn't care at all. He only cared about his own gain and Mokuba's. Speaking of Mokuba, he should be home right now, the time already being nine something, being watched by his bodyguard.  
  
'Maybe after checking on Mokuba, I should take a walk to calm my nerves, considering my top executive is no longer working at KaibaCorp and my secretary's going to ask me for a raise tomorrow, since I gave her all that work to do at last minute. **People**.'  


TBC

  
A/N: So, what do you think? Longer this time, plus I guarantee the next chapter **will** have Seto and Anzu together in the same scene!!! They're so cute together!!! Too bad the two are never going to be together…Third chapter will be up tomorrow, since I have so much time!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Oh, about the foster father bit, that was true, well for now, and it said in the web site where I heard it from, is that Seto was trained cruelly from his foster dad to be his successor in KaibaCorp, so that is why he is so cold-hearted. But for revenge, Seto pushed him out a window. (In the manga) Please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: Not this again!!! I can't stand disclaimers!! Do I have to keep typing them for each story!?! Ughh!! I do not own Yugioh!!! Freaking world of copyrights!!!  
  
Thanks for the latest batch of reviews I got!!! Sorry to make you guys wait for so long!!!!!!!! A couple of complications appeared and…well, plus I also got a dose of writer's block, too. =( But that's been cleared up and I'm ready to write again!!!!!! Oh and reviewers, please keep reviewing!!!!!! ^_^ Plus I do not know where to buy the Yugioh comics for the reviewers that asked in the last chapter..  


****

Revised: 11/4/03

  
**Note: Characters all go by the Japanese names. Yet again.  
  
Anzu =Tea  
  
Jounouchi = Joey  
  
Honda = Tristan  
  
Kaiba = Seto  
  
**" "** talking  
  
**' '** thoughts  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~** transition to next scene  
**  
_italic_ **flashback**  


****

Untitled Love  


****

Chapter Three  


  
Anzu breathed in the fresh cool air of late spring. The nights were becoming shorter, days were becoming longer, and school was close to ending. Such bliss. She was out by the Domino City (the city that the Yugioh characters all live in) Bridge, leaning onto the fence that separated her from the water beneath, and the stone blocks that her feet was on. The inky black night all around her gave her such a feeling of peace and quiet that she could never quite get at home, or at school. Or at least not while Jounouchi and Honda was around.  
  
'Yugi and the others could never understand how we girls appreciate silence once in a while. Not with them all yelling and screaming who won or lost in the latest duel.' Anzu sweatdropped at the thought. Then she smiled, looking at her benevolent reflection in the shallow waters.  
  
'But they're friends who'll help support me no matter what!' Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps in the distance.  


~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

  
Seto let exhaustion took the better of him. He just tucked Mokuba to sleep at his usual early bedtime of 9:45, proceeding with a light dinner of fried fish and rice, and Mokuba's bodyguard leaving the house. He walked little steps to his favorite spot, the only good attraction in the city that didn't contain any amount of noise.  
  
He could see the distant bridge now, waiting for him. But there seemed to be a figure there, covered by shadows. At that moment, the clouds in the sky moved to reveal a sparkling full moon, revealing the stranger's true identity.  
  
'**Anzu**??…'  


  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"**Who's there**!?" Scared, she now regretted never listening to the news reports of teenage girls and women being raped alone in the dark of night. Anzu gulped, and shifted her feet in a way so that she'll be ready to run when the time came.  
  
"**Ridiculous**! If you're so afraid of being attacked, why did you even bother coming out here at this time!?"  
  
'That voice sounds so familiar!!.' There was a rough exterior to his voice, and one that provided much scorn. She turned her head around to face the person right behind her.  
  
"**Seto**???..."  
  
"The one and only." A twirl of navy-blue trench coat asserted this fact- nobody wore those other than Kaiba.  
  
"What are **you** doing here?"  
  
"Well how about you?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
"Oh, yes it does."  
  
"No, it **doesn't**. Look, just drop the charade, and **you** tell me first what the hell are you doing here." Pointing his index finger at Anzu, the girl sighed, frustrated.  
  
"**Fine**, I'm here because I wanted some peace and quiet from life, all right?" Anzu turned her head to face the water's reflection once again.  
  
"**Hmmph**." Seto walked to the fencing, just on the opposite side of the medium-hair brunette.  
  
'Can this day get any worse!?? Now I have to have one of Yugi's friends intruding here!' But watching the water as it swished through various rocks and pebbles on the waterbed, slowly eroding them over time, it calm him down a bit, but **just** a bit.  
  
Meanwhile for Anzu, all she wanted was for her worst enemy to leave her alone.  
  
'How does Mokuba put up with him! I never seen such a snob like him!! I thought he changed during the fight for his brother's soul. Turns out some people never change.' She inserted her auburn-brown strands of hair behind her ears. She didn't want any hair to get into her eyes; it would block her view, plus make her hair all frizzy with the wind whipping it around her face, and if that didn't happen, straw hair will. Anzu tried to ignore Seto who was just standing by her- 10 feet in between the two of them- by trying to focus on other things. But her thoughts always went back to Seto, and how bothersome he was. Face it, the whole "quiet" thing was ruined for her.  
  
So she tried for another approach; since Seto already destroyed her day, Anzu might as well try to talk to him and figure out why he was so secluded and snobby to the rest of the world.  
  
"Seto, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Just ask."  
  
"Why is it that you're always so…I don't know…Why are you always so buried into work and computers? Don't you ever want to enjoy life as a normal teenager, while you still are one? Hang out with all the other people?…Make some friends?"  
  
"Have I ever told you not to stick your nose into other people's business?"  
  
"You know Seto, no man is an island- that means no matter how much you think you could just pass through life supporting only yourself and your brother, everybody must have some kind of friend. Even the most selfish, the most cruelest, or the most socially awkward have friends. I mean, your parents don't even teach you this stuff. Are you this secluded from the world? Or are you just trying to prove something?"  
  
Parents. That word struck Seto like a dagger, straight into his heart full of confusion and hurt, the heart he had closed up to the world a long time ago.  
  
"Why don't you just **shut up**." He snapped at the teenager, infuriated.  
  
She flinched. Sure, she had seen Seto Kaiba mad at a lot of other people too, but experiencing wasn't the same as seeing. She felt hurt, and wished she should have just shut her mouth the whole time.  
  
"I'm s-sorry…"  
  


TBC  


  
A/N: Sorry again for the hiatus! I tend to have writer's block when I write series, but here's chapter three, all there in times new roman font!! Or so I think it is… ^_^; Anyway, will Anzu open up Seto, or will she just leave him alone for the world to bear? Find out in the next chapter!!! Ugh, that sounds horrible!!! Maybe I'll just stick with writing whatever that's necessary to write here. R+R, as usual!! NO FLAMES!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. AAHHH!!! Disclaimers are haunting me!!!! Get them away from me!!!!!! AAHH!!!!  
  
As usual, I thank all the reviewers for reviewing my ficcies. THANK YOU!!! My fic just turned double platinum!!!! YAY!! HAHAHA!! And here's chapter four…  
  
**Note:  
  
Anzu = Tea  
  
Jounouchi = Joey  
  
Honda = Tristan  
  
**'t'** thoughts  
  
**"t" **talking  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~** transition to next scene/viewpoint  
**  
_italic_ **flashback**

  


  
**Untitled Love**  


  
**Chapter Four**  
  
  
  
He was mad. He obviously didn't want his evening to be ruined even more by the mentioning of his parents. Seto balled up his hands into neatly packed fists.  
  
'My life turned to hell when they died. Then bastard Gobazuro came. Then Yami. Then Pegasus. Then Yami again…And now **her**!?'  
  
'Why was I so **stupid**!??! I talk too much!!!' Anzu's mouth **did** had the tendency to run on, but usually not that she'll hurt another person's feelings. She felt even more unwanted under his gaze; it had that piercing look that no other can match up with.  
  
"My parents are **dead**!!! Everybody **always** have to bother me on that topic!!! **So**, are you happy!!! Now you know that poor Seto doesn't have any parents!!!" Seto mentioned the last statement rather sarcastically, making the girl feel even more ashamed about the whole situation. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She had never gone through the process of losing both her parents, but she knew it was especially painful, the people that supported you, cared for you, loved you till kingdom come, all gone in a blink.  
  
Seto looked even more deeply in the water, caught in a trance. His cold blue eyes eyed the steady movement of still life and warm water. Anzu made a choice on that spot she was standing on. Right here and now, she was going to dedicate herself to helping Seto deal with his past, and maybe try to change his reputation of social recluse.  
  
"Seto??..." Anzu walked a bit closer to him, to catch a more detailed glimpse of his face.  
  
"**What**!?" She stopped there, within a couple of feet from him, her skirt flying slightly from the breezes coming in from the north.  
  
Seto gave her a long hard stare. He had never remembered Anzu being this... **attractive**. But then again, he never really focused on people's looks much and she **was** quite close to him.  
  
"Look Seto, the reason that people unintentionally hurt your feelings is because they don't know anything about you. That is the one of the problems of being a recluse. So it's not really their fault. So, why won't you open up?" 

Saying all that in a soft tone, he almost opened his mouth to yell at her some more about nosing into people's businesses yet again, but thinking about it a little bit, he realized she was probably right in some aspects. **No**!! He wasn't going to fall for her tricks with that nice-nice routine. Most probably she was going to flaunt to everybody about his personal life if he did open up to her. That was the way people are.  
  
"**Shut up**, will you!!! How I lead my life is really **none of your problem**!!"  
  
'No matter how much I try to talk to him about his problem, he always denies it!! He can't face the truth about himself!!! Sure, the truth hurts, but he's the one that made the whole thing like this.' Thinking bitterly about this to herself, Anzu suddenly grew mad with fury.  
  
"Well, **fine** then!! I'm leaving! And your life **is** my problem!!! I'm trying to help you, and you keep denying that you need it!!! Well, **bye**!!" Stomping off into the distance, Seto just stood there unfazed by the whole scene. He should be glad that she left. No more speeches or anything on how he was such a recluse. But there was something about her. For some reason, he rather liked that Anzu was trying to help him with his problems. It was all amusing to him.  
  
'She thinks she can help make my problems all go away in an instant. It's rather hilarious when you think about it over. She never gone through my life, so what would she know?' Seto thought of all that, biting his lip in an amusing way, with the collar of his purple trenchcoat whipping against his face.  


~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

  


  
'Yami, do you think this is a good gift to give to Anzu?' Yugi blushed at the thought of her, sweet caring face and all, as he carefully wrapped up an intricately carved wooden jewelry box with a big amount of wrapping paper. It took weeks of allowance just to buy it and more money for the wrapping paper, having bought it from a very expensive store, too. It was a birthday gift to Anzu, whose birthday was on Monday. (I didn't know when was Anzu's birthday until way into this ficcy, so let's just pretend her birthday is around the time before school lets out) Yami was busy thinking about various things in his soul room, located in the Sennen Puzzle strung around Yugi's neck.  
  
'**Yami**?' Yugi repeated again, this time with a tint of annoyance to his voice.  
  
'Huh, oh what?'  
  
'What do you think of the gift I bought for Anzu?' He was getting a little bit frustrated with his yami. He had been spacing out in there these days.  
  
Yami looked at a space right in front of him in the soul room, which was a view to the outside world.  
  
'It's rather extravagant. You really do care for her a lot.'  
  
Yugi blushed a bit more. He had liked his friend Anzu since they were in elementary school. She had been his first friend, and had gone through all of each other's tough times and obstacles.  
  
'Then what did you get for her, Yami?'  
  
'Just a little something from Ancient Egypt. I put it in your bureau drawer when you switched to me the other day. I hope she likes it. But look at it later, you got to finish wrapping. And you need to use more tape than that. Some of the folds are sticking out.'  
  
'Thanks for the tip.' Yugi took the scotch tape that was sitting right next to him, and snapped a piece of adhesive tape to attach to the pale lavender wrapping.  
  
"I really hope she likes my gift."  


Having shut off his mind link with Yugi a moment ago, Yami stared at the space to the outside world, sad thoughts now lingering into his head.

"Too bad you don't realize that Anzu doesn't feel that way towards you. But I do, Yugi, I do…"  
  


TBC

  
A/N: Ooh, I wonder what did Yami got for Anzu!! All you readers shall have to wait for the next chapter to find out!! For non-yaoi people, there will be a little one-sided Yami/Yugi, so don't go crazy when you see another scene between them and want to pull your hair out. Don't say I didn't warn you so. I know, short chapter again. (I think, I didn't check word count this time) But that seemed like the perfect spot to stop writing!! Review, and no flames!! Thankfully, chapter three of **Priest of Eternal Light** will come around tomorrow. Ja ne!!  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer from hell: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I do not wish for lawyers to be suing me. * Winces * Or Kazuki Takahashi, for that matter.**  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!!! They're -as usual- appreciated, and please continue to R/R!!! And will that anonymous guy with no name please read here that **Simply Thoughts** is **only a one-shot. Meaning that it's ****not a chaptered story, but if you want to read Anzu's side, read **Heart of Entrapment**. I need some reviews for it, but dear God, ****no flames, please!!! And here comes notes. And then chappie 5. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
**

**Revised: ****1/8/04******

  
**Note: Characters all go by last names now.  
  
Anzu Mazaki =Tea ****Gardner****  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya  = Joey Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor  
  
**" "** talking  
  
**' '** thoughts  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~** transition to next scene  
**  
_italic_ **flashback****  
**  
  


  
  
**Untitled Love**  
  


  
**Chapter 5**  
  


  
The weekend passed by with okay results. At least for Anzu, anyway. For Seto, everything all went downhill after that "talk" by the Domino Bridge. It turned out that his secretary had created a petition for higher wages in his company for his employees to all sign, and they wouldn't talk to him or do anything for him until they all get raises. So being Seto, he fired the secretary, making sure that the other workers wouldn't follow her example. Quote: "If you think a union would get you more pay, you're fired, and you'll expect your ass to be on the streets." So Seto was left without a secretary for the weekend, and that Anzu managed to get through to his conscience like no other.  
  
Now he was in his bedroom, dressing into his school uniform. Unfortunately, Anzu was in his school, **and** class, and he had expected her to have already told her friends about the whole situation that happened between them. Her mouth can run on for days at a time.  
  
"Stupid me, I shouldn't have blurted out that my parents are dead. News reporters will be making reports on me, Mokuba, and our parents, saying what a tragic life I led. Just **great**!!" Seto slammed his fist hard on his drawer, creating a little crack in the polished cherry wood.  
  
"**Seto**??" Someone mumbled from behind his closed bedroom door.  
  
He recognized that little high-pitched voice. His little brother!! Looking at his watch, it was already 5 minutes after class started for Mokuba!!! He quickly finished buttoning his sapphire blue shirt, and dashed out of his room.  
  
'I'm been bickering too much to myself lately, because of Anzu!! Why can't she get out of my head!?!' Seto thought of all that, rushing to his car with Mokuba's hand attached to his.  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  
**DIIIINNNNGGGG**.......  
  
Anzu was rushing to her homeroom as rapidly as she can. A little prolonged talk with Jounouchi had caused her this mishap.  
  
'If I don't get there in time, I'm going to get detention!!!!!' She crossed many halls and U-turns. Domino High should really cut back on long hallways, and confusing diagonals. Jounouchi had taken the shortcut to class. Anzu suddenly cursed at herself for not running with him, but it was already too late to think back on that option. She could only focus on running fast and getting to class, before the school bell stopped ringing.  
  
'Anzu, you're almost there!!!! You could make it!!!' She only had one more hallway to cross, before she reached a door labeled, "Room 407" at the end of the race. Her black leather schoolbag (the ones from Japan that sort of look like briefcases) banged onto her legs, making her slow down a bit since her legs couldn't handle the constant torment from it.  
  
Sliding to her destination, with a few seconds to spare, she took a breather and opened the door to her class.  
  
"Mazaki-san, you are in fact tardy." Her teacher, Sakuya-sensei stood there, her hands neatly draped by her sides. She was old, and always addressed everyone by their last names, and times when she would say the students' first names were rare. The bell was still going on for a few moments then faded out, thus ending the annoying melody.  
  
"However, you managed to get here before the bell's ringing ended, so I'll let you slide this time. But you better not let this happen again. Please sit down, and counting attendance will be resumed. Is Hiroto-kun here?"  
  
"Here." Honda said in a quiet voice. That was usual of him. He was always quiet and soft-spoken in class. But add his friends, especially Jounouchi, and you got one party animal.  
  
Anzu walked slowly to her seat right next to grinning Yugi, with his hands all folded, and the left of her, what would have been Seto sitting in his seat. **Weird. He wasn't in class yet. He was always early, and would be seen curling up with a book to pass the time. Perhaps she spooked him too much that night, and he didn't want to come to school. Oh God, what had she done?  
  
"Would you rather have class standing up, than sitting down in your seat, Mazaki-san?" She was generally lifted out of her thoughts, by Sakuya-sensei, who was now impatient.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry...." And she plopped down onto her seat, putting her schoolbag neatly on her desk.  
  
"Thank you. Is Kaiba-kun here?"  
  
There was no answer, as students whispered to one another about his sudden absence.  
  
"I **said**, is Kaiba-san here?"  
  
"**Here**!" There was a panting figure at the door, apparently having to run the whole way to class like Anzu. And he was Seto, just late by 6 minutes, with a frowning Jounouchi glaring at him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, what is your excuse for being late?"  
  
"Had to…drop my brother...at his school..."  
  
"Perfectly understandable. I'll mark you late, but no detention."  
  
"Thank you." He then straightened his uniform out, and walked to his seat.  
  
He didn't look at Anzu's face while passing by her, making her feel rather uncomfortable.  
  
'He hates me. He hates me for stating the obvious about him. Why did I even ****think about talking to him!??!' She looked down at her desk, sparking worry from Yugi who had been watching her the whole time.  
  
'She's sad...I wonder why....' Thinking, he patted his book-bag to be sure that Yami's and his gifts here safely and neatly packed away in it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**

  
After 45 minutes of boring talk of how words can be constructed to form sentences that can convey feelings in **such** a descriptive way, they had free period. (Oops, forgot to tell ya, but Sakuya-sensei is the Language Arts teacher) The boys always played Duel Monsters during this period with the exception of Seto and his book reading but today, Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi didn't bother to show any interest in it.  
  
"Hey Anzu, don't you remember what day it is today!??!" Jounouchi shouted at her, along with Honda and Yugi squeezed around him at his sides.  
  
"What??" She was still at her desk, moping of what she did to Seto, so her remark came out a bit flat.  
  
"It's your…" And grabbing things right behind them, Anzu wondered what occasion was on today, and how the boys planned to celebrate it.  
  
"**BIRTHDAY**!!!" They all flung their gifts at her, making her surprised and thoroughly shocked.  
  
"**My** birthday??" She had forgotten all about her birthday, so she sat there, awestruck about how they remembered her birthday, and the presents placed in front of her face.  
  
"Yep, today is your birthday, Anzu!! So, open your gifts!!!" Honda and the two others grinned at their friend.  
  
"Uh, okay…" The three boys had put the gifts down on her desk, leaving her a choice to pick out which one to open first.  
  
Birthdays. Seto remembered, listening to the four friends' conversation. A special day when you, your friends, and your family celebrate you growing a year older. He hadn't celebrated his birthday for a long time. In fact, not since Gozaburo came along. Gozaburo always said to Seto when his birthday came along that he was a worthless wimp, who didn't deserve to have a birthday to celebrate. Seto cringed at the vulgar language that the man used to describe the kind of useless kid he was. At least he was in hell, now.  
  
'And may he rot in there, always.' He listened more intently to the conversation between Anzu and her friends rather than focus on his book. He had read it ten times already, anyway.  
  
"Open mine first, Anzu!! It's something you'll definitely love!!" Jounouchi pushed a brown and rather lumpy package at her.  
  
"No, mine first!!" And Honda held out a rectangular present, wrapped with orange wrapping paper.  
  
"Mine Anzu!!!" Yugi cautiously held a nicely wrapped gift in front of her.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll open...Honda's present first!!!" There were groans from Yugi and Jounouchi, as Honda handed her his present, and Anzu started to unwrap it neatly.  
  
"It's...a book on dancing!! The book I always wanted!!! Thank you!! " She laid the precious hard cover book on her desk, looking and gazing at its beautiful cover.  
  
"I think I'll open...Jounouchi's next."  
  
"Here ya go, Anzu. Shizuka-chan helped me buy it for you, so you could say it was a gift from me and my sister." Jounouchi smiled one of his goofy smiles, making Anzu completely forget what happened between her and Seto, as she peeled through the messy wrapping. It revealed a black t-shirt, made out of nice fabric.  
  
"It's so nice!!!" Gushing about his gift, Yugi felt down. Maybe Anzu liked their gifts better than his.  
  
"**Yugi**? It's your turn." She snapped him out of his misery, and he carefully handed her the jewelry box that he worked so hard to buy for her. Anzu quickly opened it, without ripping any part of the lavender wrapping, and her mouth gaped in shock.  
  
"Yu-Yugi?...You bought this for me?...It's so pretty…How much did it cost!?" It was like Anzu to be worried that she might gobble up Yugi's savings. He blushed a faint crimson hue. That was one of the reasons why he liked her.  
  
Seto -out of the corner of his eye -got a quick peek of the gift that his adversary had given to Anzu. His mouth also hung wide open. For him, he can afford that easily, but for middle-class citizens like Yugi, it must have cost a fortune.  
  
'He must really care a lot for her. Thought he probably won't ever get her since she likes Yami.' Basically everyone in the class knew that Anzu liked Yami, except for Yami himself, and Yugi. But he felt this weird pang of jealousy inside him. Jealousy about...Yugi or Yami getting **Anzu?? What the hell he was thinking!!!??? He didn't like her at all, or so he thought...  
  
  
**

TBC

  
  
A/N: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. (1 thousand and 600 something words) Hope ya like it!!! What's this: Seto is jealous!!?? The world must be coming to the end!!! (For Seto, really) Please R/R, and give me my arms a few days to recover from shoulder cramps. Ow!!!!!!!!!! Better stop typing...No flames…Bye....  
  


  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not yugioh, though I wish I do, but kazuki takahashi owns it, not me, and I'm done saying this disclaimer, and don't sue me. Thank you.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews on chap 5. But I still don't get how my ficcie is good. I really, really think it sucks. But if you want another chappie, another chap you will have!!!! ^_^ Plus this chap is inspired by a song by Utada Hikaru. She sings so nice!!!  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki: Tea Gardner  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya: Joey Wheeler  
  
Shizuka Katsuya: Serenity Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto: Tristan Taylor  
  
Hikari: light side, like Yugi is the light side and Yami is the dark side, something like that.  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Talking " "  
  
Transition to next scene * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
This feeling of want erupted over him in the next few minutes, listening to the conversation of birthday girl and her friends. Seto had never realized how close was Anzu to Yugi, and he sure wished that he could go punch him in the face. Mostly Yami, that was living inside the poor little shrimp of Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, and a tenth of that, Yami's hikari. His mind was denying the whole thing, but his goddamn heart just wanted the girl, badly.  
  
'But why the hell do I feel this way? And to one of Yugi's friends! I finally gone insane.'  
  
Right now the quadruple was talking about how much did the jewelry box cost. Which made Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
'Simple fools. If they just look at it more, then they realize how much it would cost. A big lot, too.' It was a big thing he hated about them, their minds were so underdeveloped, they had to ask what the heck was every single thing was.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"A 100 bucks!!!!!! Where the heck did you get all that cash!!!!??????" Jounouchi's face was obscenely close to his spiked, blond, red-magenta friend. In fact so close, that Honda was about to announce that a kissing contest be held between the two, but he decided not.  
  
"But Jounouchi, didn't Yugi gave you 3 million bucks back there in the Duelist Kingdom?" Jounouchi straightened himself up a bit to respond properly to Honda.  
  
"Yea, but I used most of it to pay for Shizuka's eye surgery. And the rest left over was put into savings accounts, trust bonds, college funds, and of course a party to celebrate Shizuka's healed eyesight." Everybody all face vaulted on how many ways Jounouchi used up the money, most peculiarly wise, and not in the usual personality of spending it all in buying a million packs of cards, and perhaps a mansion, complete with butlers.  
  
"And after that, I only had 20 something bucks left. Spent it all on that gift for you, Anzu."  
  
"O......kay..........And Yugi............uh........thanks, but next time you don't need to buy such a expensive gift for me. I'm not sure I deserve it....." Anzu put her fingers delicately on the wooden box, feeling the carved interiors, smooth and nicely polished with cherry.  
  
"But Anzu, you do!!!!!!! You were my first friend before Jounouchi and Honda came along, plus all those times in elementary school and junior high, when I kept getting beat up........you helped me get through them." Yugi blushed immensely at what sap and affection had just came out of his mouth, and with Anzu's face, a slight scarlet was covering her cheeks.  
  
"T-T-Thanks......I'll put it in a place at home where it won't break easily. Thanks.......again." She looked at the box again, before putting all the gifts into her black leather schoolbag.  
  
"Free period is over. Go to your next classes, and don't make such a racket during this period ever again, or I'll assign you work during the time. Especially you, Mr. Katsuya." Mrs. Sakuya, then boring her pale orange eyes onto the back of Jounouchi's head, making everybody sweatdrop; it just seemed right at the moment.  
  
Everybody steadily picked up their things and schoolbags, uniforms brushing against one another. Jounouchi immediately skipped out of the hot and baking room, along with Yugi trailing after Honda, with Anzu carrying her schoolbag rather slowly. Her textbooks, she carried with her left hand, which she couldn't put back into her bag, or else she risked breaking the precious jewelry box. Walking, thoughts of Yugi's gift crept into her mind.  
  
'What jewelry should I put in the box? Everything, or just the earrings and the necklaces? It should fit them, I hope. Yugi did so much to buy it for me! So-' She felt herself smacking into something, breaking her thoughts, resulting in falling textbooks landing flat onto the floor.  
  
"What the- Oh I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and........" And raising her big, brilliant blue eyes to see the person she was giving her apology to, it was...........Seto.  
  
"Uh, uh..........." Anzu didn't know what to say. Seto was already her enemy, and now things were even more weirder between the two.  
  
Seto looked as cold as before, but there was something different about him. It was clear in his frowning sapphire eyes. Kneeling down, he picked up all of her books, and simply held them out in front of her, motioning her to take it.  
  
'He's........actually helping me???' Confused, Anzu didn't know what to say or do. She felt nervousness taking over her mind.  
  
"Are you two going to leave for your class? You do know I'm going to have a class here in a few minutes." Mrs. Sakuya could be seen with her bony, frail hands on her weak hips.  
  
"Al right." Taking her books out of his hands, she muttered a thank you to Seto, and quickly ran out of the room. Math was next and whoever was late to it was offered quizzes for all of the next week.  
  
'Why did I help her, of all people? I can't control this feeling in me. Maybe a few more hours at work will help drive it out of my head.' Walking to Math, schoolbag in right hand, left hand in his shirt pocket, he frowned even more.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The school bell rang, signaling end of the school day. The bright, blazing sun had barbecued the asphalt sidewalk, and the many objects outside.  
  
"They should really get better a.cs'. I was sweating the whole time in science!!" Jounouchi had taken off his blue uniform shirt, revealing a white t-shirt, outside. Beads of sweat was seen on his face, neck and etc. Bakura, who had joined the merry chatter, was laughing at a joke that Honda made, making Anzu smile.  
  
"Bakura, you hardly laugh. You should laugh some more. Really brightens up your personality." Anzu had rolled up her sleeves, and fanned herself with her hand. Good thing for lockers. She dumped all those heavy textbooks in there, and was cherishing the lightness of her left arm.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Hey Anzu, this is where we go off. Bye!! And bring those notes for history!!! I can't fail another history quiz, especially the last one of the year!!" Yugi, was weirdly enough, unfazed by the heat wave, still having on his shirt unlike the other boys.  
  
"Al right!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Walking across the street, rather than going down the same street, as her friends were, her thoughts turned back to the jewelry box, how nice it looked, where she was going to put it, and etc, etc.  
  
'Yugi is one of the greatest friends in the world!!!!!!! But why did he help me........Seto, the world's most ignorant man in Japan.........why??' Thoughts swirled around in her head, the what-if reasons why her friend's adversary had helped her. Confusion ran over her head again, turning her smile into a depressing, grim look.  
  
'Maybe I'll find out the reason tomorrow.......' And she walked slowly home, the traffic lights turning to "don't walk", as she reached the other side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: if this chapter seemed so boring and everything, it's the damn writer's block fault. Rating is upgraded to pg-13, due to the fact that I'm cursing more in my chapters. (there's some kind of angsty thing going on with me) please r/r, and no flames!!!!!!!!!! I'm too sensitive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seto denying that he like Anzu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He likes her, yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne, till next chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer from hell: I do not own yugioh, and I never will, since it's kazuki takahashi's anime work. WWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Last chap, I left off with anzu thinking why the heck did seto helped her with her books, after that argument by the bridge, 3 days ago. The continuation to chap 6 is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also, thanks for helping me make 50 something reviews!!!!!!!!! I couldn't have done that without Star Dazed Angel, Black Magician Girl, Blue-Kool- Aid, Lady MR, the anonymous reviewer w/o a name, Midori iro, UK, Riku-chan, hushpuppy24, Ana, SilverStar, and others that'll take me a long time to list. Please r/r, and NO flames!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!! ^___________^  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki: Tea Gardner  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya: Joey Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto: Tristan Taylor  
  
Shizuka Katsuya: Serenity Wheeler  
  
Hikari: light side of Yamis.......so and such  
  
Thoughts: ' '  
  
Talking: " "  
  
Transition to next scene: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Mokuba, I'm home!! Mokuba??" Jamming his keys into his key holder at the front door hallway, Seto looked into the gigantic living room, with every light on at its brightest level and Mokuba sound asleep on the white velvet sofa. His bodyguard was sitting on the end of the sofa, Mokuba's feet barely touching him, reading today's newspaper. The guy looked up into the usual frowning, stern face of his employer.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, your brother had finished all his assigned homework, taken his daily bath and watched his television. However he fell asleep during a movie on pay-per-view. Shall I take my leave, now?" Folding up his newspaper and putting it into his black suit pocket, Seto put down his huge metal briefcase and black leather schoolbag down onto the ground, creating a thud.  
  
"Go."  
  
"Al right. And according to the phone calls received here today, you have 13 applicants for secretary." The curly haired bodyguard stood up rather primly, and walked to the front door, opening it with a squeak, and shutting it quietly.  
  
Wiping the sweat forming at his forehead, Seto walked over to his brother's side. The 10-year old looked peaceful and happy, a slight giggle coming out of him. Perhaps his dream was as pleasant as he looked. Patting his kid brother's head, he smiled. Mokuba was lucky. At least he didn't had to deal with complicated feelings including girls on his archenemy's side. And besides, Seto had to figure out his feelings that his stupid heart was dishing out to his head. Why WAS he acting so queer around Anzu? She hadn't done nothing but brought him bad memories of his past.  
  
'My heart simply craves something from her. But maybe it'll soon die down; people always have phases like these. It's going to be the same with me.'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe that Yugi will give me something that's so beautiful!!!!!!! I'll just have to try to buy him a gift just as nice, when his birthday comes up. Which is in a few months." Anzu was in her room, on the magenta-red carpeted floor, looking at the jewelry box. She hadn't opened it yet; she just wanted to marvel in its beauty for a few minutes. All of her jewelry was placed in a huge pile right beside it, plus the shirt that Jounouchi and Shizuka gave her, and Honda's dancing book in another pile.  
  
'Hmm........Maybe I should wear the black t-shirt tomorrow. Tuesday's Casual Day!!!!!!!!!! And I'll save Honda's dancing book for night reading.' Looking at the forlorn jewelry, then at the box, she decided to just put it in right now. It was no use waiting for the perfect moment to store stuff, when she still need time to find some kind of high empty shelf to put the jewelry box away. So playing with the latch for a second, Anzu lifted the lid, and her face was full of absolute shock for the second time today. There was a.........sapphire necklace in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What the!!!!!!!????????" Holding the necklace with her hands, eyes scanning the silver neckline, with a smoothed sapphire hanging from it. She just couldn't believe it. Yugi also went all the way to give her this too. Glimpsing at the opened box, there was a yellow post-it stuck on the bottom, with a note scribbled on it.  
  
"Huh??" Taking the post-it, she looked at it, and read it out loud to herself.  
  
"Anzu, that sapphire necklace I got for you matches your personality and your beautiful eyes. Your personality, calm as the ocean's tides at the morning, serene, and the thing that gives life. Without you, I would have been still sad about my unknown identity, and I would have given up already on the topic. But you, you encouraged me to go out there, and try; at least try to find out something about myself. And I did. But in my time, we didn't have birthdays, so we couldn't shower the person with appreciation at their unknown strength. So I was glad to hear of your birthday from Yugi. Happy birthday. -Yami" (I'm referring from the manga about that, yami got really sad about not knowing who the heck he was, so yugi set him up on a date with anzu, and she said to him to never give up and that kind of stuff)  
  
She was completely overwhelmed. Anzu never knew he still remembered that embarrassing set up. She did like him back then still, but the only reason she did it was for Yugi, plus she wanted to see him personally by herself, without her other friends always crowding around him. He wore a weird get- up of a black sleeveless shirt, with loads of imitation gold bracelets on both wrists, his usual Millenium Puzzle around a chain, and black pants. Yami said that Yugi was the one that came up with the outfit, and so early in the morning, too.  
  
'He's giving THIS to me as a present?? And so beautiful..........' Taking the necklace, she put it around her neck, and clipped close the tiny lock that kept the necklace from falling from her neck. Anzu held up the gem between her thumb and index finger, sparkling different hues of blue.  
  
'Yugi and Yami are definitely the most generous people around. I just wish Yami and me were still on that date. Though it WAS humiliating at first, but then it got to be so much fun!!!!!!!!!! And I did show that pervert Johnny that he can't mess with me!!!!!!' (during the date, anzu took yami to this mall, and there was this guy named johnny, who claims he is the dance master at that dance game, when you gotta step on those squares and dance. Anzu went to challenge him, but if she lost, she gotta come over to his place, and she won of course)  
  
'Oh Yami, I wished you liked me..........' Even when he gave her a supposedly expensive necklace, she knew deep in her heart that he'll never like her that way. He wouldn't dare try to jeopardize their friendship. And it hurt her so much to know that. Now she had depressed herself, and it was her birthday of all days!!!!!! She should be happy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I should forget about liking Yami, but I just can't. I know I'll just hurt myself in the process, but it's impossible!!! I can't forget about him as a crush!!!!!!!! He helped me during that time that thief try to kill me in that warehouse, and he helped me many times after that!!!!!!!! I just can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luckily for her, her parents had gone on a business trip to the States, so she wouldn't be asked embarrassing questions about talking to herself and how's her imaginary friend, and etc. The gem still gleamed in her face, rocking back and forth little swings across her neck, but Anzu didn't feel in the mood to be happy that she got such a great gift.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Next day, or Tuesday, more specifically........  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Yugi!!!!!!!!!!!" (ohayo means good morning) She was in ten minutes early today, so Anzu didn't have relive that same experience of running all the corridors again.  
  
"Ohayo..........Anzu????????" Yugi looked at his friend, amazed at how good she looked. Her black t-shirt, and jean capris were certainly a fashion statement that the other girls were all whispering to one another. He had been playing around with his Millenium Puzzle a bit before she came here, so his little fingers were still on the shining gold surface.  
  
"So Yugi, you like my outfit? Jounouchi's shirt look so good on me!!!!!!!!! I should definitely take Shizuka with me whenever I go shopping!!!!!!" Smiling, it just made the boy blush hues of red. Having forgotten Seto that sat on the desk left of hers, he was as usual, reading his ever-so- entertaining book. But instead of wearing the boy's school uniform on Causal Tuesday, he was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and an exceptionally long white vest. (all you people who watched the whole japanese version of yugioh, you know the outfit) And his attention was now to the two best friends that were chatting right beside him. Eavesdropping was not his thing, but Seto couldn't help it when Anzu talked to her friends. Especially Game King, and little Chihuahua.  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah.........Shizuka does have nice taste in clothes." There was tension in Yugi's voice, causing stuttering and weird remarks.  
  
Dumping her schoolbag on her desk, Anzu gracefully sat down onto her seat, her eyes once again focused on the sapphire necklace around her neck for the tenth time this morning. Lifting the necklace up to eye level, she surveyed its small details; one, its little cuts between the many melded grains of silver, two, its seemingly ancient look, which made it look like an antique. Seto, again passing a look at Anzu's direction, noticed the necklace she held neatly between her fingers, and his face silently fumed with fury.  
  
'How did she get a necklace like that!!!!??????? Those must have cost like $3000 in value!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She couldn't have bought it herself; otherwise she would have wearing rags!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' His mind pondering theories on how that necklace came to be on her, Yugi was looking at Anzu, rather in a daze.  
  
'She must have discovered Yami's present in the box. His gifts could always top mine.' Even with that worry tugging at his heart, he still grinned. Anzu would only be sad if she saw him like this, and he didn't want to see her in a sad mood.  
  
"So Anzu, what you think about Yami's present?" Anzu averted her gaze to him, her sea blue eyes saying happy.  
  
"I love it!! Give my thanks to him!!" And that was when something in Seto's mind snapped.  
  
'YAMI!!????????? That freaking bastard!!!!!!!! But why should I be mad about all this? She's just a mindless cheerleader. That's it. I have no apparent feelings for her. And even if I do, what can I expect from her? She's never going to have feelings for me, cause I'm just an ignorant recluse to her, that's what I am!!!!!' His heart was breaking in the inside, but Seto made no reason for it to spill into the public or accept it.  
  
'Yeah, I'm just an outcast. An outcast in the face of society.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This was my most crappiest chapter I ever wrote. Well, with the exception with chap 1, but it's still crappy, anyway. But still r/r and no flames, while I go spit out chap 8 with my horrible writing scribbled on it. ugh...... And please send me ideas/plots for my request fic. Open suggestions until 8/12!!!!!!! Best idea chosen and written up. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I, of course, being such a lowly peasant that's outrageously broke, do not own yugioh. The rich and very talented kazuki takahashi owns it properties. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the week-long hiatus, I was a bit upset from a flame, and plus I was suffering from a severe dose of writer's block. AND, I was reading cardcaptor sakura fics, looking for inspiration on writing an eriol and tomoyo fic I was planning to write. Geez, I'm so irresponsible as a fanfiction author.........oh well, least I churned up another chappie for all you peeps out there to read!!!!!!!! ^_______^ please review and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! That is all.  
  
Note: another new char added.  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor  
  
Shizuka Katsuya = Serenity Wheeler  
  
Sugoroku Motou = Yugi's Grandpa  
  
Thoughts: ' '  
  
Talking: " "  
  
Transition to next viewpoint: * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
School was finally over, at least till the colored leaves of September. But the gang didn't cared at all, running out screaming and hooting with the exception of Anzu, and taking off their blue blazers, swinging them in the air. The girl smiled. Though she wasn't as wild and carefree as her friends were, her mind was calling out a party inside.  
  
"YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE SCHOOL, NO MORE HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!" Jounouchi was screaming the most. It was in his playful, goofy nature of his. As well as being hot-headed and reckless with decisions, but who cares at a joyous time like this?  
  
Their report cards were neatly tucked in their leather schoolbags. Everyone had average grades, and Yugi was relieved that he didn't anything have lower than a C in history. Seto was slowly watching the four, waiting to cross the street, frowning. He didn't understand the great needs to scream at school ending since it was going to come back in a short 3 months, but his sapphire eyes went to Anzu, the only calm one of the group.  
  
'I wonder how does she puts up with her friends. Don't they give her a headache?' He found himself suddenly fawning over the girl as he had done so, over that past few weeks, and cursed at himself for thinking such thoughts. Seto had resorted to walking to his company for the last few days. The new female chauffeur he had hired, since his old one wanted to retire early and get his pension, was overly annoying, and chatted non stop, more than Anzu. She was born in the States, an American breed Japanese, so she didn't knew about Seto much; about his personality and behavior so she was trying to flirt with the guy, in hopes of getting a new, and famous boyfriend, plus a HUGE increase in pay. Plus he can use some exercise.  
  
Walking down the street, Seto looked back oftenly at Anzu. She appeared to be talking to Yugi, face to face, not in a group chat like her other friends were doing. He felt a knot twist in his heart. How come he never felt like this before back in the Duelist Kingdom and when he made Yugi duel him after he beaten Sugoroku. Why?? And why did Anzu stopped Yugi from attacking his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, when she could have let her friend win to save his grandpa and let him die, since he was her enemy. Questions popped up in his mind. He couldn't answer them at all.  
  
'Why do I have to feel this way?! Stupid emotions.......'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Anzu watched from her window as raindrops dropped from the former sun- filled sky, on to the air conditioner and her window sill, creating a pitter-pattering sound. Everybody was all going to go to a fast food joint to eat, gossip and hang out, but the intense humidity must have created too much moisture in the air, when dark thunderclouds filled up the sky. The group all ran to their homes, running through muddy puddles and soggy grass. Anzu's brown loafers were all coated with mud, no thanks to Honda who slammed his foot down hard onto a nearby puddle, while he was running by her, creating a splash sensation. She was bored. She had looked at her report card many times, and left it lying by her dusty computer, her schoolbag on top of it, the latch opened wide. Her mind decided to wander about the things that had happened in the last few weeks.  
  
'Well........Jounouchi had gotten new cards........Honda's still trying to get Miho(girl Honda liked but english version never showed) and he still doesn't have any luck trying.......Yugi failed another history test.......Seto.......where he came from' From out of nowhere the baka's name appeared in her head making Anzu annoyed. She didn't ever want to have something to do with him again; egotistical jerks did not belong in her life, but worried thoughts for him approached her. It was true he had done a lot of various unforgivable things to her friends, but his past.........there was a lot of trauma done to the poor teen, losing his parents and everything, and Anzu couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But he remembered how cruel he was towards her, coming back to her in a flash........  
  
~ ~ Flashback ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Why is it that you're always so.........I don't know.......why are you always so buried into work and computers? Don't you ever want to enjoy life as a normal teenager, while you still are one? Hang out with all the other people?............Make some friends?"  
  
"Have I ever told you not to stick your nose into other people's business?"  
  
"You know Seto, no man is an island, that means no matter how much you think you could just pass through life supporting only yourself, everybody must have some kind of friend. Even the most selfish, the most cruelest, or the most socially awkward have friends. I mean, your parents don't even teach you this stuff. Are you this secluded from the world? Or are you just trying to prove something?"  
  
Parents. That word struck Seto like a dagger, straight into his heart full of confusion and hurt, the heart he had closed up to the world a long time ago.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up!" He screamed at the teenager, infuriated.  
  
She flinched. She felt hurt, and wished she should have just shut her mouth the whole time.  
  
"I'm sor-sor-ry."  
  
~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~  
  
  
  
Anzu was still stung by the conversation. She totally disagreed with the saying, "Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me"; it was too stupid a phrase to be invented and really against the situation she was facing.  
  
'But still, why was he nice to me on that day..........I made him angry at him, so he should have been ignoring me or something. And he just did it.........'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Working at his laptop computer on his desk, he growled in frustration. Seto couldn't concentrate at all and instead kept on putting bunch of nonsense into his computer scripts. He closed it and slammed his left fist into the wooden desk in anger.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about her!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I see her face everywhere, even in my work!!!!!!! Is it what my heart says true: that I actually like Anzu, my nemesis' friend????????"  
  
  
  
TBC.......(thought I should write it, many people picking it up these days)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: too angsty for you guys??? Yea if it is, it's due to the fact I still hadn't recovered from my first flame. (read my reviews and you'll see what I mean) I am a pessimist anyway. This chapter I believe, is too freaking boring. I even got bored typing it!!!!!!!! (but at least it was better than all those 5 rewrites, cause of writer's block @_@) but please r/r, for the sake of reviewing my fics, and if I get more than 6 reviews maybe I'll get out of my slump more easier. Maybe. NO FLAMES, REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!! I already have trouble coping against one, but many???!!!!!! I'll die. X_X 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I hate you disclaimer, why should I bother making you famous when I could write my fic!!!!!!!! I do not own yugioh, and I am too broke to.  
  
Hiya, thanks for your support!!!!!!! I'm still a little bit upset, but not much now cause of you guys!!!!!!!! gifts for all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I know where you live and everything........x_x oh and I keep forgetting to add this, but the reason I got into seto/anzu was cause of ariocthevagrant!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His fic is GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're reading this, thank you!!!!!!!!!!! Now on with the ficcie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus you may see a sequel for the master and the apprentice soon. ^_________________^  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardener  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor  
  
Shizuka Katsuya = Serenity Wheeler  
  
Sugoroku Motou = Yugi's grandpa  
  
Thoughts: ' '  
  
Talking: " "  
  
Transition to next viewpoint: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Walking listlessly out in the rain, Seto sneezed. His clothes and hair were soaking wet, and sticked to his skin, but he didn't care. He had asked Mokuba's bodyguard to stay overtime with his brother, while he went into the wet, foggy depths of continuous raindrops. He had finished his work already, his mind still arguing with his heart. Seto was a stubborn man; he wouldn't admit a single thing until he had all the evidence and facts that he could get. The evidence was dead clear that he liked Anzu, but being cold-hearted and reclusive all these years, he didn't had the guts to face it like it was. He stopped at a certain neighborhood, peering around its corners and houses that stood there taking on the rain head on. Then Seto recognized it; it was Anzu's neighborhood.  
  
'But all places I had to walk to walk into, it's here!!!!!!! Am I really that out of it cause of her??' Seto walked a few more steps, in the front of Anzu's home. Gazing at it, he felt a longing to invite himself in and chat with her, but realizing what was he thinking, he looked down at the asphalt ground into a deep puddle, reflecting his dripping face.  
  
'This is me, Seto Kaiba. A soaked-through, rich, arrogant, 17-year old teenager. I don't deserve to live on this earth. Or ever be with Anzu, or have parents.' A tear dropped from his eye and into the puddle, creating ripples going outward. Seto sneezed again, feeling a little bit on the faint side and cold. He closed his opened trenchcoat, and his feet guided him to the front porch of the house. Collapsing on to the seat, luckily made under a sunroof, he put his right head on his forehead, feeling his temperature. His head was unusually warm, just as Seto predicted. He had a fever and a cold.  
  
'Damn, of all times to get sick!! What am I going to do!!??' Seto was too tired, so he sat there listening to the rain drops come down onto the house. It was in a weird way relaxing and yet annoying. He felt a need to rest, so he can escape from the harsh reality he was in, and into a world where he could be by himself forever without a care in the world.  
  
'So much this world had done for me.........' And he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Finally, the rain stopped. It's been pouring for hours!!" Anzu was in the kitchen, watching out of the back window, as the rain slowed down to a small drizzle, to nothing. The sun peeked out from a slit between the gray clouds, bringing the summer heat back to daily circulation. Anzu had changed from her school uniform, into a yellow t-shirt with bold blue letters, "SPIRIT", on it, plus blue denim shorts. Having a peeled pear in her right hand, she bit into it, walked into the living room and plopped herself down onto the couch to enjoy the snack.  
  
'Nothing to do here........they don't really show the greatest t.v. shows on Thursday, I played on the computer for 2 hours, and cleaned up the rest of my room. Maybe I should go to the Turtle Game Shop, and hang out with Yugi.' Finishing her pear, Anzu walked back into the kitchen and dumped the core into the garbage can, and washed her hands in the sink to get rid of the sticky substance.  
  
Her sapphire necklace ever so sparkled into the light, and Anzu blushed. Yami was too generous to give the valuable little thing to her. WAY too generous. Opening the front door silently, there were puddles everywhere on the street, the grass choking on the rainwater. The temperature was still a bit unnatural for late June, but at least it was cool. The floorboards of the porch seemed weirdly wet and muddy, though it had been under the sunroof. It was leading to the white painted seat that her dad had made with her bare hands. It was a little bit more to the right of the house, so Anzu cautiously walked there, keeping in mind that the mud and water could be footprints from a killer or a criminal.  
  
'It's now or never.............I lived a long and good life, and it ends here now..........' Her blue-topped velcro sneakers made the floorboards squeak slightly, and Anzu flinched at the sound. (the porch is built a little above the ground) And her eyes widened greatly at who she saw sitting there, when she got there.  
  
"S-S-Seto!!??" Her mouth was barely able to choke out his name. He was just.......there, his cheeks a scarlet hue, and clothes dripping wet.  
  
'I should help him.........NO!! Remember the words he said to you, Anzu. He told you to stay out of his business, and I will. But........he looks like he have a fever..........And if he does, I can't allow to just let him stay out here like this!!! That wouldn't be like me, not helping a sick one in need. That's it, I'm helping him!' She went to his side, and trying her absolute best, lift the teen up, and she did, with a huge burden on her shoulders.  
  
'He's so heavy!!!!! I'm not even sure I can make it up the stairs to my room!!'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Slowly twisting the sky blue washcloth into the bathroom's porcelain sink, to get rid of the warm water stored in it, Anzu sighed to herself. How did she get into this mess? One day, Seto was having a tantrum about her intruding into his privacy, and the next day, she found the guy lying on her porch with a fever. What more ways to break his solitary rules? Anzu opened up the cold water, and let the washcloth drink it up. She was worried. Seto's fever was at a pitiful 104 degrees, and there were already 5 attempts to cool him down.  
  
'If I don't lower it down soon, he's going to get even more sick then there's nothing nobody can do for him. But why am I so worried for the jerk? He hates me, I hate him, well I should be feeling that right now.........Maybe it's because he's sick. Yeah, he does looks more vulnerable than he ever did in his life.' Shutting off the water, she returned to her room, where she had laid Seto at her bed, and carefully put the cold cloth on his forehead. Anzu touched his still-red cheeks.  
  
'They're still warm, but not as much. He's finally cooling down.' Sitting down on the bed right next to him, she turned her mind to other things, while keeping a constant check on Seto's temperature.  
  
'If the others know that I have Seto at my house, they're all going to scream at me, especially Jounouchi. But Yami.............He's a perfectly reasonable person, and he doesn't overreacts at all. And he's so smart........But me and him.........that's a fantasy that won't ever come true. No matter what.' A tear rolled down her face, and onto Seto's side of his face. (I woulda used cheek, but I hate it when I reuse words too much) And a jolt was followed.  
  
"Mom, don't cry.........It was my fault that Dad died, not yours, please......." Apparently, Seto was sleeptalking, and Anzu looked at him to see what else he would say.  
  
"No, no........don't leave too.......Mokuba needs you.......Mom......MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!" And he sat up in bed, beads of sweat from the fever trickling down his neck. Not in the nightmarish dream anymore, he slowly relaxed and turning his head around in all directions, his dark azure eyes saw a glimpse of Anzu in the west direction.  
  
"Are you........feeling better??"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: uhhhhhh............this chapter is plain stupid. Though the plot here had been overused to an extent, I still used it anyway. And now I wished I didn't. and anyway I'm still posting this up anyway, since summer is drawing to a close, and after summer I can't use the computer anymore. Please r/r, while I go type my ccs story, and NO FLAMES!!!!!!! Ja ne for now.....man I gotta finish my summer hw!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh for the last time, so quit bothering me about it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh my god, my fic just turned into double digit chaps!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing my fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm nearly done thinking about how should the ending turn out. Sadly, my older sister is coming back from work, and after aug 26, you won't see any more new chaps for this fic. She tolerates fanfiction, it's just that she wants to use her computer badly. Enjoy......NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler  
  
Shizuka Katsuya =Serenity Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor  
  
Sogoroku Motou = Grandpa  
  
Thoughts: ' '  
  
Talking: " "  
  
Transition to next viewpoint: * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Are you........Are you feeling better? Cause......wait, what were you doing by my house in the first place, anyway?" The question coming back to Anzu, she stared at Seto firmly, waiting for his answer. For once Seto was tongue-tied, and he didn't have some kind of snappy one-liner that would allow him to escape from this cursed situation. He grew even more uncomfortable when Anzu's face went closer to his, peering into his face, as if she was searching into his soul for answers, but wouldn't allow that feeling to change the hard, cold expression in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Seto, what were you doing outside my house, when you were the one that told me to stay out of your business and leave you alone. It's as simple as having a couple of words come out of your mouth. Isn't it?" Grasping at straws, Seto could only muster few words.  
  
"That information I won't divulge." Anzu stood up from the bed in frustration at his snobby remark.  
  
"Why exactly? You're not making it better for yourself if you keep being anti-social!!!! It's just a simple question, Seto, one that doesn't require much brain cells to just give an answer to-"  
  
DING DONG........  
  
"Aren't you going to see who that is, Anzu? Or are you going to ignore your manners and keep yelling at a sick person?" That cool statement made her veins pop to no end, and reminded her of why she hated him in the first place. Anzu wanted to pound him, but decided against it, since after all, it wouldn't help anybody if Seto ended up in the hospital with broken bones. Plus with the sudden increase in hospital service these days. Stomping out of the room, Seto breathed relief in his mind. Good thing for that doorbell to get that issue off of her mind. Though it would be only temporary before Anzu started interrogating him again.  
  
'Maybe I should see what's going on down there. It would pass the time spent here being bored.' Lifting up the pale blue covers from him, he struggled to get off from the bed. His energy was still depleted because of his illness, and his head didn't fully recovered from sleep yet.  
  
'I had to pay the price anyhow. Stupid me for thinking to go out there without an umbrella of some sort.' And he feebly started walking for the hallway.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"YAMI!!?? What are you doing here?" Having opened the door, expecting some courageous and determined Girl Scouts selling butterscotch cookies in the weather, Anzu didn't at all pondered the possibility of her friends being at the door, much less Yami himself. Standing there with some sort of shopping bag clutched into his hand, his expression didn't change at all, the serious face he'd always carried when dueling, and it always made Anzu's heart melt.  
  
"Yugi wanted me to return this to you." Holding out the medium sized shopping bag to her, Anzu's hands shook, while taking it carefully from his hand. She looked into the bag and saw her favorite beige sweater folded neatly in it.  
  
"Hey, I had been looking for this sweater for a long time!!!! I must had left it there last Christmas, when Shizuka had me wear one of her dresses for that dare........" Her mind wandered back to that embarrassing memory; she had chosen dare cause of the many cons that followed choosing truth, including telling everybody who did she like obviously, and Shizuka had to dare her to dance with Yami. The whole fiasco ended in laughs, but it was ranked #1 embarrassing moment in Anzu's mental list.  
  
"Uh, Anzu......Anzu........." Her mind back to reality, she found Yami's hand waving around in her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry.........thanks for delivering me my sweater.......but how come Yugi didn't go to give it back to me, not that I don't want you here!" Faking a laugh, her mind was cursing at her, and her pathetic reflexes.  
  
"Yugi was cleaning his room when he found it in his closet, and he wanted to give it back to you, knowing how much you loved it.......but then he was really tired, and wanted to take a nap, so I offered to go instead of him." Grinning, Anzu wanted so much for him to like her; he was so handsome!!  
  
"That's sweet of you! Yugi should be glad to have an aibou like you, unlike Bakura and HIS Yami......Uh, bye now.......and thanks again!" But he didn't go to his destination back home as planned and expected of him. Instead he edged closer to her face, causing overblushing to start.  
  
"The necklace I gave you looks good on you." Commenting on the sapphire beauty that was around Anzu's neck, she was about to mutter thanks when his hand brushed her hair away, his lips brushing against her cheek. She was utterly still and thoroughly shocked, as he pulled away and said bye, as if nothing happened. The door slammed shut behind him, and what Anzu could only do was place her fingers on the spot when Yami's lips last took place at, and reminisce about it over and over.  
  
'Did-Did that really happen? Was it all a good dream?' Pinching her arm, she winced in pain, but nothing showed no signs of swirling and awakening.  
  
'So it was real........I can't believe it.......he kissed me on the cheek?'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Throwing his fist into the nearby wall, Seto gritted his teeth hard. That Yami always seemed to take away everything he got!! First his reputation, then his pride, now her!!!!!!!!! He pounded the wall once more breaking in cold sweat. He had been spying at Anzu and Yami from the wall that the staircase was built by for the past 10 minutes. He had seen everything: the constant blushing, the tension, plus that kiss on the cheek........Jealousy and anger completely filled his head.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
'Oh my god, I got to check up on Seto! Plus I still need to know what was he doing by my house!!!!!!' Throwing the sweater onto the couch, Anzu quickly strolled up the stairs, two at a time.  
  
'Think about that kiss later, Anzu!! It's not like he actually kissed you on the lips!!' Her auburn hair flying, she soon found herself at the top of the steps, and to her disbelief, found Seto just standing in the hallway.  
  
"Well, look who decided to come back from their kissing fest." His sapphire eyes displayed a rather weird aura in them, one that made Anzu slightly afraid.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, Seto?! Your fever's still high!!! You got to rest!!" Running to him, she put her hand to his forehead. The washcloth had fallen from its position, and Seto's cheeks were even more crimson than before, than when Anzu found him.  
  
"It's getting hotter, Seto you have to-Seto!?" Upon contact with his face, he roughly grabbed her arm, and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"What are you doing!? You're hurting me!!" Anzu cringed in pain at how much pressure he was laying to her wrist. For a slim guy like Seto, he was awfully strong.  
  
"You should pay for hurting ME."  
  
"But what do you mean?! All I did was just talk to Yami downstairs!!"  
  
"He kissed you!!"  
  
"Why should you care!? You always hated me and my friends!!!!! Everything that happens to me shouldn't matter to a guy like you!!! Now let go-" And Seto kissed her. Right on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ok, that was the most weirdest and corniest chap I ever wrote. I always had a weird passion for jealousy fics, and the scene, I got the idea from a taiwan drama named "Meteor Garden". Now this chap ranks as worst chap written in this fic. And Blue-Kool-Aid, no matter how much you think my writing is good, I STILL think it's crap. Hikari no miko.......now her writing is GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! But anyway, please r/r with NO FLAMES included, and I need to plan out the rest of the plot and the sequel to the master and the apprentice.  
  
  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, I don't own seto and anzu. LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MEANIE LAWYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! * cries *  
  
Hello!!!!! Gomen for the LONGEST HIATUS ON RECORD for this fic. Which was due to 1. School, 2. Restrictions on the internet made by my sister, and 3. Laziness. It's probably going to happen again since I have very limited time on the net for today, so please bear with me!!!! There's probably going to be an update once or if I'm lucky, twice every month. Gomen again!!!! plus thanks for the reviews and PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!! Arigato.  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor  
  
Shizuka Katsuya = Serenity Wheeler  
  
Sogoroku Motou = Grandpa  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Talking " "  
  
Transition to next viewpoint * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
The kiss had taken the teen by surprise, and Seto's hands ceased to make it better. Positioned on her face, Anzu couldn't push him off her; and if she could, it wouldn't be an easy task. Electricity was flowing down her lips to the very back of her spine, and it was a sensation that was hard to even imagine even with Yami. She didn't want this foreign feeling; especially not with Seto of all people!! Hot tears were streaming down her face, and rolling her neck. It was at that moment that he finally stopped the torment, and saw her in all her unwanted glory, face all puffy, and eyes with huge traces of blood red. Seto immediately regretted what he had done. He just couldn't bear seeing what his loss of self-control had done to the girl, a first for him. Anzu slid down onto the aqua carpeted floor, sobbing. Due to his limited knowledge of girls, even with his high IQ, Seto didn't know how to exactly comfort one that was kneeling right by his feet.  
  
"Anzu......." Stooping slowly to her level, he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry. I'm sorry, just don't-" Anzu's face signified rage.  
  
"Just leave me alone, al right!!!" Bolting straight up, she ran to the bathroom, which was right next to where the two had just been standing. And it slammed with a terrific "BANG!" as Seto just stood there, just looking at the white painted door.  
  
'Gozaburo is right. Nobody will ever accept me cause I'm just a screwed-up nobody. The only reason I'm still here in this damn world is because of Mokuba. If I didn't have to take care of him, I would be free to just kill myself, and spare the world of my existence. I already killed Mom and Dad with my being, and if it happens to Anzu, I'll never forgive myself; EVER.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Filling up the sink with cold water, she splashed it onto her lips to wash off Seto's presence on them.  
  
'Ugh!!!!! Just why did this have to happen to me!? My worst enemy actually kissed me!!!!!! My first real kiss from SETO!!!!!!!! SETO, of all people!!!!!! Why does he have to interfere!!?? He knows I like Yami, not him!!!!!!!! But why?!' Rubbing her lips hard, Anzu looked deep into the sink, seeing her reflection in the wavering water. Her tears were still moist on her face, as one by one, the salty liquid dripped into the sink.  
  
'I'm such a crybaby!!!!! All just from a kiss from Seto! I should have slap him for taking advantage of a girl!! I should be able to stand up to that hentai!!(pervert) Mai would have done it. But me and her.......we're total opposites.......But still!!' Taking a nearby washcloth and wiping her face with it, Anzu looked into the water to see her reflection again.  
  
'God, I am so stupid...........'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(oh god just when everything seems just to be as bad as seto kissing anzu and then yugi pops up..........i don't have anything against him though)  
  
"I'm going to ask Anzu on a date, that's what I said Jounouchi."  
  
"But she doesn't even know you're in love with her!!!!!!! I know how these things work out, Yugi!!!!! You're going to get rejected!!!!!"  
  
"Well what if she does say yes? It's a possibility you know!!" Yugi had invited his best friend over to get some dating tips, but instead of "supportive Jounouchi", the "anti Jounouchi" was talking to the spiked-hair teenager and he didn't like it one bit. He mentioned this to Honda and even HE disagreed.  
  
Jounouchi look stunned at Yugi's outburst. It wasn't like him to be so snappish and temperamental. Even though he can debate against that remark, he couldn't. That would mean having to tell Yugi that Anzu liked his yami, and his best friend would be crushed and sad. To prevent leak-outs from other people, he threatened to beat them up. It wasn't going to end here.  
  
"I'm just saying, there's not much chance that Anzu would go out with you. She only thinks of you as a friend and she probably doesn't want it to go any higher than that." Yugi scrunched up by his desk, and sighed.  
  
"If only everybody in the world can get whatever their heart desires. But the world doesn't work that way. Honda and Miho (from season one of yugioh) didn't work out. I wished life was more simpler." Jounouchi frowned at how dramatic Yugi was acting. Of course life wasn't fair, and it aimed to be like that for the rest of eternity, or till the world blew up to smithereens.  
  
"But..........IF she does says yes, I'll give you some valuable tips on how to date." Yugi's face looked bright with reassurance, and smiled his golden smile.  
  
"Arigato (thank you), Jounouchi."  
  
TBC......  
  
  
  
A/N: o god......short chappie, ain't it? but if you do want another chapter, perhaps longer.........REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! though it'll probably take a long time to get it up........7 reviews max to get new chap!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For some reason I'm really obsessed with that number..........as usual...........NO FLAMES!!!!!!! And gomen for sm-candy for not answering her email!!!!!! You'll get an answer soon after this!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not yugioh, though I wish I do, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
IMPORTANT NEWS: I will only be updating some certain fanfics once or twice a month. Occasionally, there will only be an update every 2 to 3 months, as of right now. I had told everybody about this up in this author's notice since the last chapter, but it seems like nobody had taken notice of it.  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor  
  
Shizuka Katsuya = Serenity Wheeler(coming soon)  
  
Sugoroku Mutou = Yugi's Grandpa(coming soon)  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Talking " "  
  
Transition to next viewpoint * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
'I hurt her.......what was I expecting?? For her to accept that kiss?????????? Hmmph, she hated me since Duelist Kingdom!!!' Wistfully looking at the polished cherry-oak bathroom door that Anzu had disappeared into, mentally cursing at himself in anyway possible, Seto solemnly climbed down the hallway stairs. He had no business to be here anymore. A flash of violet-blue trenchcoat flurried after Seto, as he slammed the front door shut.  
  
He scowled most unusually. The rain had left everything in a muddy mess, puddles glistening in the sun and a hazard for joggers and sports lovers alike.  
  
'Stupid pathetic world........'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Door squeaking open, a bleary-eyed, red-faced Anzu peeked out into the magenta carpeted hallway. Seeing no sign of Seto anywhere, she stepped out of the bathroom, ultimately done with crying and feeling sorry for herself. Well, not yet finished with pitying herself, but at least her tears had stopped damaging the delicate skin on her cheeks.  
  
'At least he left........Baka Seto......how in the world did he got up the nerve to kiss me like that?! Knows perfectly well that I don't have the slightest interest in him and I think he's the most repulsive thing slash guy on this planet!!!!!!!!' Curling up her fingers to form a fist, all Anzu wanted was to punch the filthy rich CEO as hard as she can and knock the living daylights. She didn't have a single bit of Jounouchi's gangster-like habits, but this was Seto Kaiba.  
  
'God, I wish he would just drop dead!!!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At Yugi's bedroom.......  
  
"Rule number one, Yugi: if you want to have Anzu go out with you, you must practice.......-" Turning his voice into a eerie moan, Jounouchi finished the sentence. "-THE PHONE CALL. Now this is the first step to....."  
  
Fidgeting on his seat on his bed, Yugi hadn't expected Jounouchi's help to be like this. He hadn't really expected dating to be this complex and confusing; after all he had watched Jounouchi go on numerous dates and it didn't really seemed that difficult. But maybe it was because it was Anzu; his best friend from childhood. Maybe.  
  
"Hello!!!!!!! Are you listening to me, Yugi??? I thought you were so desperate to get a date with Anzu!!!!!!!! I guess you're not as interested in her as I thought you were......" Waving his palm at his friend's zonked out face, Yugi immediately snapped out of his thoughts, attentive and once again ready to learn the rules of dating. Grinning one of his usual goofy grins, Jounouchi once more went on about rule one.  
  
"Well, the phone call is the base you'll need to establish a date with a girl. For example, 'Hey Hitome, you busy or anything Saturday night? Want to go on a date with me?' See, cool and suave just like that. Now, pretend I'm Anzu. Practice it on me."  
  
"WHAT?? You never said it'll be like this!!!!!" Yugi was definitely going to back out on this now. Imaging himself even saying one word in Jounouchi's "suave" tone was hard to see and grasp. The most likely image of a phone call to Anzu was him blushing and turning red like a tomato, while he stuttered and stammered through "going on a date" and Anzu not getting a single thing and just plain hanging up on him.  
  
"You said you wanted my advice and you're going to going to ask Anzu out on a date. Now pretend!!"  
  
"Fine, fine......" Closing his eyes shut so Anzu would appear perfectly in his mind and instead of being a mix between golden-blond haired Anzu or Jounouchi with wide cerulean eyes and wearing a skirt, Yugi's mind tried to form the perfect pick-up line.  
  
"Uh, Anzu........do you want to......are you available for.......can you......willyougoonadatewithmeAnzu!!!!!!" Opening his lavender-dark violet eyes, Jounouchi had crossed his arms, a peculiar cross between a grin and a frown etched across his lips.  
  
"You know what......let's go back to the phone call later. RULE NUMBER TWO: picking out the right clothes."  
  
Pulling on his school uniform, the number one outfit Yugi was most oftenly seen in, whether it was at Duelist Kingdom or going out to hang out with his friends, he made a face.  
  
"What's wrong with my school uniform?"  
  
"What's WRONG?? WHAT'S WRONG???!! Sure Yugi, you may be comfortable wearing that to everywhere you go, but you have to look nice and presentable for your date!! Wearing your school uniform symbolizes that you are cheap and can't afford to look nice for a girl!!!!!!" Running to Yugi's closet door, Jounouchi flung the door wide open, and rummaging through immaculately ironed clothes on hangers, picked out a sleeveless black shirt; the same one that Yugi had picked out for Yami on the day of his date with Anzu.  
  
"Why don't you wear this, Yugi? It makes a good impression and makes you look a bit taller."  
  
"Why don't I just change into Yami? Saves me the time for buying stilts." Muttering to himself, as Yugi looked over the shirt, only once been worn.  
  
"And pants......got any jeans?"  
  
About to reply "one" but decided against it as Jounouchi already picked it out of the closet, as usual, straight out flat and pressed.  
  
"Now you got an outfit!!!!!!" Dumping the articles of clothing on the bed right next to Yugi, Jounouchi yet again, continued on droning out the rules for dating.  
  
"Rule number three: where ya going to take your date to?"  
  
That's easy: the movies first, then Burger Farm."  
  
Eyeing Yugi quizzically, Jounouchi plopped down on the bed right next to him.  
  
"Hmm......are you sure?"  
  
"What's so wrong with Burger Farm?"  
  
"Remember, Anzu got fired for being too young to work there, so I don't really think she'll appreciate the fact that her future boyfriend took her there for their first date."  
  
Getting a flashback about Anzu in tears one school day when she found out she was fired, Yugi tried to think about some other fast food establishment proven ideal for a date. None came out.  
  
"Yugi......you need some serious help in romance and dating. But don't worry, I'll help you with all those things!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah?" Standing up from the full-sized bed, Yugi stuck out his pinkie; the way promises were made in the elementary school days.  
  
"Yeah." Linking both pinkies, they spat on both thumbs and mush the saliva together, but which after a few seconds pulled away and rubbed the disgusting mixture off on their shirts.  
  
  
  
A/N: first chapter in nearly 2 to 3 months!!!!!!!!!!! Ya like it???????? if it seems too rushed, I was typing this at late at night and I wanted to get it over with so I could go to sleep. Good news!!!!!!! Since my sister's gone to new jersey, I could now go surf on the net and type on her computer!!!!!! It's only a matter of time before she gets that new laptop, so I'm currently waiting to keep this computer I'm using. NO FLAMES, and merry christmas.  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, and I am running out of things to say how pathetic writing disclaimers are.  
  
Seto: Such pity-I always thought you had such an uncanny ability to come up with quips on the moment. Guess not.  
  
Shinaka: Can it. Or I won't put you and Anzu together, and instead I'll have Yugi and Anzu together. ^_^  
  
Seto: * cringes at the name of Yugi * Fine, fine.  
  
Shinaka: ^________^ now here's chapter 13!!!!!!!! Also, thanks for all the reviews and support you had given us!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Hmmph.  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor  
  
Shizuka Katsuya = Serenity Wheeler  
  
Sugoroku Mutou = Solomon Motou or rather Grandpa  
  
"i" talking  
  
'i' thoughts  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * transition to next viewpoint  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"Where had you been Seto?" was the question immediately asked, as soon as Seto didn't even came through the front door of his mansion. The CEO stiffened in his position. He had totally forgotten about Mokuba in the mansion, when he had stupidly decided to wander out in the rain a few hours ago.  
  
"I was just going out for a walk......that's all." Seto would had thought up for a more complex lie, but he still didn't recovered from his fever and cold, as it had left his mind numb and hurting affecting the way he thought and talked.  
  
The boy, who was wearing a black T-shirt with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it, baggy gray khakis with various pockets stitched on it, and slippers, hopped off from the living room sofa that he was currently sitting on and walked over to Seto. Eyes brimming with worry and concern, Mokuba looked at his older brother rather imploringly, looking for the truth in Seto's facial expressions.  
  
"In the rain? Just tell me the truth, Seto. And you're kind of wet, too."  
  
"I just needed to calm my nerves that's all......oh, hey kiddo, let me take a look on your report card." Switching the topic to something else, Mokuba perked up and ran over to the sofa, where his backpack was located at and pulled out a folded-up, dingy piece of paper.  
  
"I gotten all 3's and a few 4's!!!!" (in case any of you guys are confused, I am going by the new york state of grading report cards. 4 is the best, while 3 is meets standards, 2 is approaching standards and 1 is....you get the idea......)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Sitting on his bed that night, Seto contemplated on the series of events that had just happened. Walking to Anzu's neighborhood out in the rain, passing out on her front porch, waking up in her bed, seeing Yami kiss her on the cheek, going ballistic and kissing Anzu, her crying and running out on him.....  
  
Squeezing the blankets that laid on his bed, he wanted more than anything to turn back time and correct his mistakes over; he shouldn't had overreacted and took it out on Anzu who was even nice enough to take him into her own house.  
  
'Stupid me! As if I did enough things to sour the relationship between us two and I had to go kiss her. Why can't I resist these primal urges to go kiss her, caress her delicate skin, and hold her in my arms? Is this a phase, or something deeper? Is it because she rescued me from being killed at Duelist Kingdom? Or is it the fact that she's the only one that seems to care about me to want to try to help me? Like that night out by the bridge.....She wanted to talk to me but I just pushed her away......'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Next Day....  
  
'I'm all ready to go ask Anzu on a date!!!! Now all I need to do is pick up the telephone and dial her number! Wish me good luck, Yami!!!!!!'  
  
After hours of perfecting pick-up lines and last minute dating advice from Jounouchi, Yugi's confidence had soared sky high, sure that Jounouchi's experience in the complex world of dating was enough to get him a date with Anzu. Pulling on the itchy collar of his school uniform with his left hand, his right hand- trembling with utmost nervousness- groped for the cordless phone set that was placed under his bed. Though his confidence was unwavering, he questioned the mistakes that could result in the process, and dialing Anzu's number, Yugi's cheeks were scarlet from embarrassment.  
  
'I thought you were all ready, aibou.' A snide comment came from Yami's way, and with a shush from Yugi, quieted to hear the ongoing dial tone.  
  
"............"  
  
Clutching the phone with such ferocity, trickles of perspiration that formed rapidly on the sides of Yugi's face trailed down to his neck, creating an uncomfortable effect of hot and cold.  
  
"............Hello? This is Anzu Mazaki speaking."  
  
Face warming to the melodic sound of Anzu's voice, the tri-haired teenager relaxed, relieved his call had gotten through.  
  
"This is Yugi, Anzu. I called you to ask you to......you know.......see what's going on with you." Slipping in one of Jounouchi's infamous lines, he grinned cutely, knowing he got the first part of the phone conversation down. (Jounouchi has the worst pick-up lines whatsoever)  
  
"What's going on with ME?? Uh, I'm doing fine. Reading, surfing the net, NOT getting involved with rich snobs. I'm fine, fine, FINE." (anybody would act paranoid if your worst enemy kissed you. I know I would)  
  
"What are you talking about, Anzu?" "Uh, nothing. So, how are you, Yugi?" Now utterly in hyper-happy mode, he magnified the tone of his voice to reflect it perfectly.  
  
"Good, good, good!!!! Yami DID gave you back your sweater, did he?"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks for telling him to bring it over to my house, I was wondering for a long time where it was."  
  
"Anzu.......Are you doing anything today?"  
  
A moment of silence washed over the conversation, as Yugi pressed his right ear against the ear piece, waiting for her answer of a "No", "Maybe" or a "Yes".  
  
"No.........Why, there's something important happening today?"  
  
"Kind of......I mean, if you want it to be......Listen Anzu, will you go out on a date with me?"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
At Anzu's House.......  
  
Throwing practically every kind of first date-clothing material out of the depths of her closet and onto the bed, Anzu took time to ponder over the hasty decision she had made, yelling "NO" and "GOOD" on the skirts, mini- skirts, khakis, and etc that hung on the poles limply most of the time.  
  
She couldn't fathom the reason why did she say yes to Yugi's proposition, though she only liked him on the pure basis of friendship. Yami, she would definitely want to get further than the barriers of friendship with him, but not his hikari- sweet, innocent Yugi. Maybe it was that she didn't wanted to hurt his feelings or she wanted a glimpse of Yami, but whatever the reason was, Anzu couldn't back out of this now.  
  
'It's only one little date. And it's not likely that Yugi's going to ask me on another one. Well, I hope. Meanwhile, I might as well try to look nice for him.' Finished with the transferring of clothes from closet to bed, Anzu's eyes looked over the variety of clothes that either mixed or matched with the next one, but on her body, it either made her look like a punk or look just plain trashy.  
  
'I really should go shopping for new clothes.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: this is just plain sad. At the rate I'm writing at, I will never finish this fic before the end of this year. And that will be just be plain torture on my conscious. So, in order to ensure that it won't happen, I want you readers to go out and review!! it will give me more hope and motivation to finish this fic if I simply get more reviews, plus it'll make me write up NEW chapters for my other fics. Good deal, ain't it? now, go out and review while I go think up the twists and events of chappie 14. REVIEW, YA PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________^  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh for the LAST time!!!!!!!! GOD, who the hell invented these shit things!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
As usual, thanks for reviewing this goddamn-it crappy fic, which I still don't know the reason why I'm writing, but anyway, please enjoy chappie 14, while I go do something EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. Homework. ^-^  
Note (revised):  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi (referred as to Jounouchi) = Joey Wheeler  
  
Shizuka Jounouchi = Serenity Wheeler  
  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = Tristan Taylor  
  
Sugoroku Mutou = Grandpa, Solomon Moto  
  
"i" talking  
  
'i' thoughts  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * transition to next viewpoint  
Chapter 14  
"Hey Yugi, where you're going out so late at night??" As Yugi fixed up his outfit- an ensemble of black leather and belts with fake gold bands that clanged against his wrists-Sugoroku, as worried and curious as any other grandparent, peered at the teen.  
  
"Well Grandpa, I'm going out on a date with Anzu. By any chance, do I look good?" Pulling at the creases of his sleeveless leather shirt that appeared constantly on all parts of it, oblivious to the bug-eyed stares that his grandfather was giving him, Yugi tapped into his mind connection with Yami, wanting to know the Pharaoh's opinion on all that was happening.  
  
'So Yami, what do you think?'  
  
Through the mind link, Yami gaped at his aibou, never realizing how his younger could be extremely.......not so innocent. (by the way, there will be some hints of YY/Y, well, most mostly hints of yami yugi liking yugi, but not definite stuff. if you're disgusted, just skim through the next parts) Though it was the exact same outfit that he had worn for the meeting with Anzu, except with minor changes such as less gold bands and smaller ones, it shocked Yami to no end.  
  
'You look........nice.'  
  
'You sure, Yami?' Looking down at his pants, Yugi was now suddenly apprehensive. Will Anzu think he was so cheap for wearing the same outfit as last time?  
  
'Yes, Yugi. Don't be so nervous, everything's going to be fine.'  
  
Something ached in his heart, as the Pharaoh let out words of comfort to Yugi- what if Yugi did indeed succeed with his date? What will become of his relationship with the boy? A weak smile filled his lips as another ploy to reassure Yugi, as he curled his fingers into his palm, forming a tight fist to hold in the overwhelming grief that washed over him.  
  
'Thanks for your support, Yami. If it weren't for you and Jounouchi, I wouldn't have had the confidence to ask my childhood crush on a date.'  
  
Stunned by Yugi's appreciation, it wasn't until later on that he realized Yugi had already left the Mutou household for the restaurant that his date was being held. And that drops of blood now lined Yami's fingertips.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Back to Seto's Mansion......(there's a LOT of angst here)  
'Why do I have this feeling that I have to go out??.......What could I possibly do at 8:00 at night? Fling myself over the Domino City bridge? Search for Anzu, so I can apologize to her? Why do I bother living in this world? I know, for Mokuba's sake, but why did I in the first place? So that I can suffer in the hands of Gozaburo, and parents dying all through my childhood?'  
  
Slumped over a seat on his living room couch, his eyes facing the ceiling in utter boredom, Seto put a hand over his cheek, feeling the rough dimensions of his face, the testimony of the many beatings of Gozaburo. Though they had cleared up, the rough cracks on his skin still remained, always haunting him throughout his teenage years. Mokuba wasn't anywhere; he was at a friend's house for a week, as their own celebration that summer vacation had came.  
  
'What a stupid fool I was not to fight back against Gozaburo!! Instead, I made myself become his lap dog and did all his work. Mokuba was lucky enough that Gozaburo didn't lunge at him-at least he's still naïve and innocent. My childhood was basically taken out from under me when he adopted us both. And Anzu......though her parents are always out on business trips, and she never gets to see them, she has them at least.......Why can't I have her life or even her......but I never will or be able to, with what I did to her......I have to go and apologize to her!'  
  
Leaping up from his seat, Seto took a glimpse on his Rolex watch, and reading 8:12 on it, he stormed out of the mansion, with only one goal in mind: to get to Anzu.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
At Tokyo Delights......(restaurant name I made up)  
'Anzu was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago! I hope she gets here soon......' Looking up at the restaurant's clock with a faltering face, Yugi sat at an outside table; perfect for a somewhat moonlit, fluorescent- lighted dinner with Anzu, who was always partial to romanticism and wouldn't indeed mind the artificial light if there were the moon right next to it.  
  
'Maybe we should go home, Yugi. Maybe she decided to not go at the last minute.'  
  
'No Yami, Anzu is my friend!! She'll never do something like this to me, or to Jounouchi and Honda!!' Standing up for Anzu's defense against Yami, the Pharaoh simply sighed in frustration.  
  
'I said, MAYBE, Yugi.' But deep inside, he wished Anzu wouldn't come at all, as deeply as he felt towards her as a friend, so he would be spared the heartbreak of watching Yugi flirty and in love with another but him.  
  
"Hey Yugi!!"  
  
Their mind link broke apart at the voice, for what Yami knew must be Anzu, as he knew full well that Yugi would never snapped off their connection in such an abrupt way, unless it was an emergency or.......Anzu Mazaki.  
  
"Hey Anzu, I was starting to get worried about you! Where were you??" Worry and concern filled Yugi's violet-black eyes, but at the same time shyness, upon looking at Anzu's outfit: dressy light blue shorts with a bright goldenrod belt wrapped neatly around her waist, a red and white striped tank top along with a dangling silver necklace personalized in her name and Yami's sapphire necklace.  
  
"Sorry.......gasp.....I was following your directions to the restaurant......gasp.......and then I kind of got lost along the way......gasp......so I asked somebody for directions.......gasp......and I ran the rest of the way here.......gasp......can you order water for me, Yugi, while I go catch my breath?........."  
  
And as Anzu swallowed down air to her tired lungs in huge gulps, Yugi called for the waitress, a grin playing on his lips.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Somewhere Outside Domino City......  
Though others loved the heat, Seto scorned it. It made him soaked damp all over with perspiration, and the fact that he didn't enjoy wearing short- sleeve clothing, made it all the more unbearable. But he couldn't just simply drive his limousine over to Anzu's house- it'll give him that pompous look that she claimed that he had and Seto wasn't the kind to give satisfaction to other people on his mistakes, though the limousine had air conditioning in it.  
  
So as he walked along the streets of Domino City, his shoes creating tap- like sounds on the concrete ground, Seto looked about him, eyes travelling to where a group of junior high students were mulling around an outside food stand, each trying to hurry one another into ordering fishball sticks quicker.  
  
'Fools.' As his steps quickened to get away from the embarrassing sight, his apathetic sapphire eyes searched around for more surrounding amusement and entertainment. Scanning through running grown men after women (*_*), parents and their kids sitting on benches, rolling food booths, the sights didn't held his interest for more than a few seconds, but as Seto rounded a corner, something did.  
  
Anzu with Yugi.  
A/N: ooh, I wonder what's gonna happen to yugi and anzu now!!! nicely written cliffie, ain't it? (gets rotten tomatoes thrown at her) ok, maybe not, but still it makes you want to read chappie 15 doesn't it? (gets nods) al right, so would any of you readers please spare my fic a few more minutes after you finished reading it, by writing a review for me? It'll get me more motivated and get my chappie 15 posted more faster. Wouldn't you want that? Anyway, NO FLAMES, and to all a good day!!!!! ^-^  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, blah, blah, blah and all that crap.  
  
Beginner's Note: Hello, a thousand apologies for not updating sooner. But with spring break coming up, I'll have all the time I need to update!!!!! ^___^ I'm guessing some people had noticed I didn't update any of my other fanfics. Well, just to let you guys know, I'm planning to finish this fic first, then continue on the other ones. Judging from how far I had progressed in Untitled Love's storyline, this ficcie will end pretty soon. Arigato to all those readers that managed to give me extra time just to review my first fanfiction. I couldn't express my joy and delight any better. And to answer some reviewers' questions:  
  
Jenny: 0_0 Okay....I don't want to insult you, but if you read the summary of this fic, you can see it says love triangles at the end. Now, the coupling could lean either way, but I'm more partial to seto/anzu, if I do say so myself.  
  
Kiko: Please don't kill me for the fact that this chapter took a whole month to upload.  
  
Hoshiko: OMG, I would LOVE to see that episode aired in the US!!!!!! I just hope they don't change the dialogue too much.  
  
Anzu Mazaki: You will find out what happens to Yugi and Anzu in this chapter. I have to say Seto's really shocked there.  
  
Kari: At the end of this chapter, I'm planning to have the reviewers vote on what couple they want for this fic. Seto/Anzu, or Yugi/Anzu. PLEASE VOTE!!!  
  
Englasu: I love your seto/anzu fics like crazy, though I find them too angsty at times. Don't worry, the suspense is about to broken in this chapter!!  
  
Lynderia: Yeah....Does anybody else think I should add more Yami jealousy?  
  
Fantasizer: I'm glad to know that people are still reading my fic. ^_^; Even after all the hiatuses I put everyone through.  
  
Ami Mizuno: Thanks for the compliment!! I never knew I'd had it like this when I started writing fanfiction.  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi) = Joey Wheeler  
  
Shizuka Jounouchi = Serenity Wheeler  
  
Sugoroku Mutou = Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = Tristan Taylor  
  
'i' thoughts  
  
"i" talking  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * transition to next viewpoint  
  
// hello // Yami talking to Yugi  
  
\\ hello \\ Yugi talking to Yami  
  
Chapter 15  
  
It was exactly as time froze on him. The figures of Yugi and Anzu whirled about in this mind, threatening to drive Seto to a state of insanity if he stood there any longer.  
  
'Maybe it's just a hallucination- yeah, just an hallucination of some sort.' Blinking his sapphire eyes, the image of the two still resided there; laughing and having a good time while taking a bite into their California rolls. It was a nightmare that Seto feared most- HIS Anzu with his archrival, Yugi Mutou. If it were just Jounouchi and Anzu, he would indeed tolerate it, as Jounouchi wasn't the kind to hit on his friends and it would take an extreme double dare for him to attempt that.  
  
But Yugi.  
  
Seto gritted his teeth, the screeching noise telling all that came near him his frustrations and anger. Yugi had have a crush on Anzu since their elementary days, and though he was one of the most docile and gentlest people one might meet, he was willing to fight for anything he wanted and in this case, it was Anzu.  
  
'I'll show him.....'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back At the Restaurant....  
  
At that eerily same moment that Seto had discovered the tri-colored haired boy and 5'5 girl, the two had felt chills circulating around in their bodies, bringing forth minutes of absolute silence before Yugi broke it.  
  
"Anzu.......I feel like somebody's watching us.....Do you?......"  
  
Looking around in all directions for signs of the peeping culprit, Anzu's conscience had become a sign of activity and fear, as her cerulean eyes shifted between groups and individuals walking about the street, obviously looking for a good time. Then there were some that looked desperate for a date at this time of night. Her eyes immediately honed in to Seto standing around the corner of the restaurant, lying back against the brick wall in a thought that couldn't be disturbed even with a mob of people telling him to move out of the way. What was HE doing here???  
  
'SETO!!!......What's going on here??'  
  
"Anzu! It's al right, I don't feel the chills anymore. It's probably just a couple of neighborhood kids wanting to throw sticks at us. And you must have scared them off when you started looking around like that. I would be, too, if I were one of them." Blinking at Yugi's naivete, as Anzu's eyes slowly parted away from Seto's body, (whoa, not that way, people!!) her right hand sought after the fork she had dropped onto the carpeted table when Yugi had mentioned the chills, and brought it down to her California rolls.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi......I guess......"  
  
For the next 15 minutes at Tokyo Delights, conversation with Yugi was mostly on the "how's the weather" and everything tone. In other words: strained and extremely boring. Being uncomfortable from the presence of one of her worst enemies being right by her to antagonize and torture her, Anzu was desperate for escape. Food was choked down her throat in an alarmingly 3.5 minutes, not including the time it took to gulp down 3 full cups of spring water. People were staring at the two by now, but the girl simply didn't care. She rather had the world staring at her while doing her most embarrassing moment than be watched by the CEO of KaibaCorp.  
  
"Anzu, are you okay? You seemed rather nervous. Do you want to go someplace else and get the check now?"  
  
"Yea......can we stop by the park?? It's peaceful there....." Standing up in his full height of 5'0, Yugi watched Anzu's nervousness with perception as she went ahead to one of the nearby waiters, adorned in the restaurant's colors of chic blue and black, to get the bill for their food. Sighing, he found himself tapping into his mind link with Yami, wanting solace and comfort for his failed first date.  
  
\\ Yami.....I'm so stupid!!! Why did I even bother asking Anzu on a date anyway??? \\  
  
// Cause you were hopelessly in love with her. //  
  
The sarcastic remark was weirdly tinged with hints of sadness as Yugi found out later going home, but it didn't matter to him right now as he was in too much pain to care about such things as Yami speaking in strange tones.  
  
\\ Why can't love be more gentle to me??......This feeling.....If only.....\\  
  
// Love is complicated, aibou. Either you get your love or you don't. It's all a game that some people had died trying. Don't worry. Anzu said she wants to go to the park, right? You still have a chance with her. //  
  
Still have a chance with her.  
  
But what about Yami- he, that had been waiting in the sidelines? How much more he can take of his aibou fawning over one of his friends? How MUCH more? The things he had just said rung clear as a bell, for it was him that suffering through what his other was feeling too.  
  
Heartbreak. Utter heartbreak. (God, why don't I make this angst too, while I'm at it?)  
  
\\ Thanks for your advice, Yami. It's some days I wonder why I don't like you that way. You're basically always there for me when I need it. I need to go now, talk to you later! \\ The mind link clicked off, leaving Yami with a bewildered look on his bishonen face, as he mulled over what Yugi just said to him.  
  
It's some days I wonder why I don't like you that way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Park (quickly, ain't it?)  
  
'I can't believe this!!! Why would he watch me like this??? At least I got away from him, that's for sure. Maybe it's because of what happened.....yesterday. Jerk. Probably looking for more kisses to indulge in. I always knew somewhere inside he was a pervert.' Face curled over in thought, conveniently ignoring her date, Yugi trotted alongside her with concern drawn all over his face. Tapping her arm, the girl sprung to attention as her eyes now became focused on pools of lavender-violet.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?"  
  
"Anzu.....Is something bothering you? Because after that incident in Tokyo Delights you seem so.....distracted." As Anzu couldn't help but feel ashamed of having Yugi worry so incessantly over her, she sat herself on the nearest stray bench, wanting to give a chance for Yugi to talk to her. She was still not going to tell him of the events that had had happened between Seto and her; but perhaps she could strike up a conversation that'll be of interest to her friend, and maybe his feeling of being a failed date can be assuaged.  
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight? When I was young, I would used to try to reach out for them and maybe grasp them in my hands. But of course I know now that they could never be reached by bare hands." Pointing her azure eyes to the sky, Yugi did so too in unison, lavender-violet filled with the glow of the celestial stars.  
  
"Yea.......Actually Anzu, every night before I go to sleep I would pray on a shooting star- and wished that I could have the courage to ask you out." Anzu's face was not in a shocked figure as one might expect from a girl who loved another, but rather a face of content and bliss appeared.  
  
"Well Yugi, you got your wish."  
  
A/N: hey, what do you think of this chappie??? Too much yugi/anzu isn't it? I realized that if this fic is really about a yugi/anzu/seto triangle, then I should put more stuff between yugi/anzu!! And where's seto??? Find out in the next chappie!!!!!!!!!! I want 7 reviews before going on to the next chappie!! And please vote for the couple of this fic!!!!!!! yugi/anzu or seto/anzu??? Ja ne!!!!  
  
~ ~* Shinaka *~ ~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Shinaka: Do the freaking disclaimer Anzu, I'm tired of doing it.  
  
Anzu: Ok, DigimonPrincess Shinaka does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, she would have already paired me up with * blushes * Seto and she wouldn't be writing fanfiction. * looks at the rest of the lines on her cue cards * WHAT!!?? The rest of this is all about me and my undying love to Seto and my engagement to him!!!!!  
  
Shinaka: Congratulations on your engagement! Al right, now time for the fic to start from where it left off last time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: * blushes some more and walks away with a Seto plushie *  
  
Shinaka: ^__^;  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi) = Joey Wheeler  
  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = Tristan Taylor  
  
Shizuka Jounouchi = Serenity Wheeler  
  
Sugoroku Mutou = Solomon Moto, Grandpa, etc....  
  
Ryuji Otogi = Duke Delvin  
  
"i" talking  
  
'i' thoughts  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * transition to next viewpoint  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The brunette sighed, taking in the soft pleasant breezes of summer, while a stray hair danced along with it. True, it was dark and getting close to 10pm and there had been a high percentage of innocent teenage girls being taken by kidnappers and rapists in Domino Park at this time of day, but Anzu couldn't help but immerse herself in the silence and mystery of the night. Yugi had ended the so-called "date" half an hour ago with a longing wave, as he didn't want to make Sugoroku worry about him and had wanted to walk the girl home. She, having refused to, Yugi left, leaving Anzu alone there. And besides, if anybody did dared to jump her or anything of the sort, she was rather experienced with the art of self-defense, having kicked a few men herself where the sun don't shine.  
  
'I wonder how's Mom and Dad doing in the States......They should be back by the next school term though.....'  
  
A cough came her way (Seto has a cold, remember?), as cerulean eyes met sapphire eyes, sending a sharp jolt down Anzu's spinal cord, particularly not a good thing. Seto Kaiba stood standing there, a harsh unfeeling look in his eyes as he walked over to her side with deafening footsteps, breaking Anzu's sense of peace and tranquility.  
  
"Well Anzu, what happened to your date now? Didn't offer to walk you home like a gentleman should, and left you pining here?"  
  
The sneer from the CEO's voice sounded completely irrelevant to the soothing worried voice that tired to apologize to Anzu the day before, leaving her to form fists- one of them that might be willing to punch out the man.  
  
"Why were you spying on me during my date?"  
  
A low concentrated growl sifted out of Anzu's lips, Seto's face appearing rather taken aback at her question.  
  
"You noticed me, didn't you? And anyway Anzu, why were you out with Yugi? Weren't you interested in- what's his name- YAMI? Or is making Yami jealous by going out with his hikari, your new strategy in acquiring him?"  
  
Hmmph, the nerve of the guy to assume things!!!! Digging her nails deeper into her flesh, Anzu popped out from her seat wrathful, ready to show Seto that she was not one to be insulted and get away with it. Besides, wasn't she supposed to be the one mad at HIM!?  
  
"The situation is not what it seems. It was ONLY a friendly date. And why are YOU mad at ME?? I should be mad at you, JERK!!! Of all people, you are the one where my first kiss ended up to!!! Are you going to go after my purity next??!!"  
  
No snippy comeback answer came from the man, as silence encompassed the two in its never-to-be seen fog. It was long enough to make Anzu consider leaving Seto right there on the very spot, but it was not long enough as the girl still desired answers from him; answers that she need now.  
  
"Why DID you kiss me, Seto? Don't you have your machines to fiddle around with? Or do you want something more with me? Answer me!!" Once again, the brunette was met with no response and instead more silence surrounded the two. Perhaps the situation was hopeless.  
  
"Anzu- it'll take more than your simple-minded questions before I'll admit the truth to you, but heed this: you are indeed different than anybody else I ever met. Gomenasai for yesterday." Back turned on Anzu, the CEO trotted away on his leather shoes- making the girl extremely muddled. His message to her was but a conundrum; most likely taking a long time to interpret its perplexing words.  
  
"Gomenasai for yesterday."  
  
Anzu blinked in more confusion. Did she actually heard those words from Seto, or was it all simply a melodramatic hallucination, conjured up by the deepest and most mysterious depths of her mind?  
  
'I shall never know......'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over At Yugi's.....  
  
"So Yugi, how did your date go? I presume my advice snatched you Anzu, did it not?" The events of his date still fresh in his mind, Yugi had gone to the phone to discuss with Jounouchi whether he should go through more torture and ask Anzu out on a second date. It wasn't that Yugi denied the fact that the date was an experiment gone horribly wrong; but he did want to check with one of best friends, that perhaps underneath it all, there was still some chance that he could still end up together with his crush.  
  
"It was al right.....except at one point of the date that I mentioned that I felt something weird.....like somebody was watching us or something..."  
  
"And you actually SAID that to her!!!!?? So what did she said back??" Jounouchi, on the other line, strained his right ear against the ear-piece of his maroon phone, lined with CardCaptor Sakura stickers that Shizuka had so lovingly adorned with. The blond was desperate to hear what his friend had to say; the sooner he said it, the sooner Jounouchi can get to work on creating solutions for the tri-haired teen to abide by, to have another chance with precious Anzu.  
  
"Well, she started to shift her eyes around a lot and she seemed like she wanted to leave the restaurant badly...."  
  
"And you didn't suspect anything from it!!?? How about if Anzu wanted to leave so badly, is cause there IS somebody watching you two!!? And she didn't want to worry you by telling you about it??"  
  
Drumming his fingers on the midnight-black surface of his windowsill, Yugi pondered the thought over with his mind. It did seemed perfectly logical for Anzu's sudden urge to rush through her eating habits and pay for the food bill in one swift move, but there was one thing that still didn't fit. Why was she still standoffish when the two went to Domino Park, blocks away from Tokyo Delights? By the time they reached the park, Anzu should have calmed down already, relieved to be away from the peeper's eyes.  
  
"It makes sense, Jounouchi, but I think there was something more to it....."  
  
"Like what, Yugi?" The blond gritted his teeth in suspense. As a child, he had always had been the impatient one in his family, taking the trait from his not-so pleasant father, who was a drunk and often neglected his children. (that actually was true, and I'm not sure on the "neglected children" part, but that was one of the reasons why Jou's parents divorced) And Jounouchi wasn't going to start being patient now; not when his best friend was going to have the answer towards his "failed date" problems and maybe uncover something about one of their friends in the process.  
  
"Before our date, when I called Anzu to ask her out....She sounded as if something weird had just happened to her......she kept stuttering and said something about NOT getting involved with rich snobs...."  
  
"RICH SNOB!!!??? That could only be- Yugi, I think I know why Anzu was acting freaky, though it may be hard to believe......" As Yugi heard all of Jounouchi's theories and person analysis, the vertically-challenged boy let out a bewildered gasp.  
  
"You think it's, it's- SETO!!!!"  
  
"Either that freaking bastard or Ryuji, but he's changed, so it's that ass left. All the other rich snobs that I know are old and wrinkly, and Anzu's not the type to go for senior citizens, so it's HIM." Spitting out the "him" with much contempt and hatred, Jounouchi's look of absolute disgust was quickly replaced with one of sorrow, at what he had just done. He had spent all that time threatening to beat up people if they even revealed one word of Anzu's crush on Yami to his hikari, in vain. In the end, he, the friend that tried to protect Yugi from the harsh truth, had still broken him with his insensitive revelations.  
  
'But sooner or later, even the most sheltered must have at least gone through a time of hurt and readjustment. Even though Yugi is my friend, I have to make him go through life's experiences- it's only natural that he gets his first broken heart, so he could use the lesson he learned from that experience to prevent getting a second one.'  
  
TBC or tsuzuku (that how you spelled it?)  
  
A/N: This chappie is so bad, that I don't even get what the heck I am talking about!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't be surprised if this chappie has only one review!!!!!! like my newest fic, "Color My World" a black magician/black magician girl/celtic guardian love triangle series. It only got ONE review. WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WORKED SO THAT FIRST CHAPPIE, TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!????? I know I'm sounding pathetic, but I'm desperate!!! The readers out there that are reading this right now- if you are fans of the black magician/black magician girl or the black magician girl/celtic guardian couplings (going through a different name in the series; the original name "Elven Swordsman"), please read this ficcie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And pop in some reviews too!!!!!!!! Sayonara...  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: YA, YA, YA, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the characters of the show, so lawyers out there: STOP FREAKING BUGGING ME WITH THESE RIDICULOUS DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Welcome readers, to the next chapter of the ever-going saga of Untitled Love, and the love triangle surrounding Yugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, and Seto Kaiba!!! And recently, mou hitori no Yugi (translates to "the other Yugi" or just plain Yami), had demonstrated that he has a certain liking for his aibou!!!!!! Now, what will happen in this chapter??? You won`t know unless you skip this boring part and read the actual thing!!!!!! GO!!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT: Anyway, the votes I had received for the final coupling of this fanfic had mostly turned out to be Seto/Anzu, so unless some of you readers go crazy desperately voting Yugi/Anzu, it'll stay Seto/Anzu. Yay, my favorite coupling!!! But Yugi/Anzu is okay....  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi) = Joey Wheeler  
  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = Tristan Taylor  
  
Shizuka Jounouchi = Serenity Wheeler (you may think me weird for putting up Shizuka here, but she's going to have an minor role in this chappie)  
  
Sugoroku Mutou = Solomon Moto, Grandpa, etc....  
  
Ryuji Otogi = Duke Delvin  
  
"i" talking  
  
'i' thoughts  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * transition to next viewpoint  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Next Day at Anzu's House....  
  
'Oh, I'm so confused! First, he treats me all nice and everything, and then he treats me like trash!!!!!!!!! And there he goes again with the nice business!! What is up with Seto??'  
  
Staring out of her one and only window, a tree bedecked with healthy swaying emerald leaves and incessantly chirping bluejays and sparrows met Anzu's pale blue eyes- the sight of nature coming alive before her would had once entertained the brunette, but now it simply depressed her. SHE of all people wouldn't had been dejected on such a day as this, but because of a certain annoying CEO, she was.  
  
Yesterday's meeting with him- if it meant to give Anzu more insight on the dilemma surrounding the surprise kiss from Seto two days ago, it only confused her more.  
  
'And because of him, Yugi probably thinks that I was being snotty and uptight during our date!!!! If only Yami would like me, then he would help clear up this mes. Seto would be the last thing in my mind now, and him and me would be out on a date of our own enjoying the other's company! This stupid ache in my heart.....Why do I have to like somebody that I know that wouldn't like me back in a million years??!'  
  
Fingering the scintillating sapphire necklace that sat on her neck, memories of that one little kiss from Yami surged into her mind, filling Anzu with much hope and desire. But not before the memory went to going upstairs to checking up on the sick older Kaiba, did then she burst into sobs. Seto had to destroy the moment, and had to take away her first kiss- one that she had been saving for the one she loved most and one that'll love her back.  
  
"It's not fair at all!!!! That ASS!!! Doesn't he know how hard it was to preserve that one kiss?? A lot of the deadbeats at school wanted to take it away, but I fought back against all of them!! And it was all for nothing, since a certain JACKASS claimed it!!!"  
  
Silent frustrations came to malicious yells out of the window and the birds that once adorned the tree outside it, had flown off in fear. But that wasn't what made Anzu halt in shock, as a certain person stood in incredulity by her porch.  
  
"Jou- JOUNOUCHI!!!!??"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anzu's Living Room....  
  
"So, Jounouchi....What do you want to talk to me about for?..."  
  
Having went outside to interrogate Jounouchi the reasons why he was by her house and whether he had heard her in her screaming reverie, the blond had invited himself in to Anzu's house, wanting to discuss particular matters with Anzu. Now, the duo were sitting on burgundy velvet sofas opposite of the other; in that case so Anzu and Jounouchi would be face-to-face.  
  
"I know this would sound a bit off coming from me....I just want you to also know that I am not trying to intrude in your life and don't beat the crap outta me for saying it like last time at the marina."  
  
Anzu's eyes still puffy and stark red, Jounouchi couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at the girl giggling behind her breath at that one specific memory. Yugi-tachi (Yugi and friends) had decided to go to the marina for boating as celebration for Yugi winning the Battle City Tournament, and Jounouchi had apparently almost shifted the group out to sea with his awful nautical skills that he had claimed to have. Thus, Anzu had taken it upon herself to punish the blond dearly with her swift fists, while Honda had to steer the boat back to shore. By then, Jounouchi had a black eye, a swollen lip and a gigantic lump coming out of his mussed hair.  
  
"Yeah, I remember....I would had given you another black eye if Ryou and Yugi hadn't pulled me of off you. But what are you going to say that's going to make me beat you up again?"  
  
"Well...You went out on a date with Yugi yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
Nodding slowly, Anzu's spine convulsed into growing apprehension- how did Jounouchi even knew about it in the first place? As the brunette recalled, she had never told the others about Yugi asking her out and she had certainly not recall ever telling JOUNOUCHI about it.  
  
"Well, don't let Yugi know that I said this to you, but he's worried that you thought of him as the worst date ever. But that's not all, Anzu. He also said to me that you seemed distracted towards a point in the date. Tell me- what's going on??"  
  
"What- what do you mean "distracted"? I was fine throughout the whole time! And how did you even know about me and Yugi??"  
  
Though Jounouchi was one of her best friends, she wasn't about to tolerate this. Why was HE getting into her business like this, when he wasn't at all even involved in it in the first place??  
  
"I set the whole thing up, Anzu."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seto's Office in KaibaCorp.....  
  
"ACHOO!!"  
  
Just another one of Seto's sneezing rampages was heard from inside the CEO's office that day. As the teenager picked up another wad of tissues and blew into it, his thoughts went back to Anzu and Yugi at the restaurant having a harmonious time with one another and his lips screwed over into a frown.  
  
'Stupid pathetic Yugi.....Well, at least it wasn't his partner that was with Anzu. Who knew how long she had a crush on HIM? My competition in everything....games, glory, fame....and now love.....And why DID I start liking her in the first place? Was it because of the fact that she was trying to be helpful and was actually being attuned to my problems that one night by the bridge?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere on the Streets of Domino....  
  
'I wonder when Katsuya's going to get back from talking with Anzu.....'  
  
Dressed in a pastel orange tank top with designs of stick figures doing crazy antics with one another, and flaming red capris, Shizuka Jounouchi walked down a boardwalk, having nothing in particular to do. Though she had wanted to go to Yugi's house above the Kame Game Shop and cheer him up after her brother had told her about the circumstances surrounding Yugi and Anzu, Jounouchi had sided against it. Apparently in the blond's opinion, Shizuka shouldn't be intervening just yet, until more time has passed by.  
  
'But Yugi is too sensitive for his own good!! What if too MUCH time goes by, and he resorts to doing something drastic that may kill him?? I mean, he has been liking Anzu for years......But if Katsuya says so.....Then I guess so be it....'  
  
Stopping to a certain point on the block, the girl sighed, as she turned her face to a lavishly built house situated there- for perhaps a few decades. Beet red settled into her cheeks- Shizuka had always liked the person that resided in the forlorn house, which, though rather condescending at times, had always been there to help her and her brother's friends through rough times.  
  
'Here I come...'  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hey, so ya enjoy this chapter or what??! You BETTER enjoy it, or else!!! Heh, just kidding. Now, who do you suppose IS the person Shizuka likes?? Until the next chapter, write out your guesses in your reviews!!!!! Oh, I nearly forgot- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need at least 7 reviews to write the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou. Enough said.**

Here is the continuation to chapter 17 of Untitled Love…I know you are probably wondering why I took so long to update (about a year and a month) but I prefer not to say…Let's just say the experience was too surreal to put into words. I learned a lot the last year –especially the fact that I was so selfish to ask for a certain amount of reviews for each chapter of mine, however short they were. I now vow to make my chapters lengthier and to be more considerate of my readers' feelings. Besides, it is you guys that are keeping me afloat in the midst of the chaos and turmoil that wreaks havoc in my life. That is all.

**Note: (I will now post up a more accurate version of the names; everything shall now be in html format, too)**

**Anzu Mazaki = Tea ****Gardner******

**Katsuya Jounouchi = Joey Wheeler**

**Hiroto**** Honda = Tristan ****Taylor******

**Shizuka Jounouchi = Serenity Wheeler**

**Ryuuji Otogi = Duke Delvin**

"i" **talking**

'i' **thoughts**

_italics _**flashbacks, something being read**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. transition to next viewpoint or next scene**

****

****

**Untitled Love**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Eighteen **

****

_"I set the whole thing up, Anzu."_

"Jounouchi…**How could you**!?" Towering in rigid anger over Jounouchi, it was plain from the look from Anzu's face that she was ready to kill and strangle the blond –she was forced to string Yuugi along on the advice of **Katsuya Jounouchi**!!! The awkwardness between the two last night…It wouldn't had happened if it weren't for her friend interfering in matters that was best left to others.

"Anzu, he was desperate!! He felt it was time to put matters in his own hands after he liked you for so long…He really wanted to try things out with you!!! I tried to push him towards the right direction-"

"-What do you mean the **right **direction??! I have no interest in Yuugi in that way!! Do you know how things are going to be between us after that date??! Once one of us tries to be more than friends with the other then we can't go back to being **just **friends!! **Why**, Jounouchi, **why**…" Slumping back down into the velvet burgundy sofa, the brunette laid her head on her hands, the frustration of recent events starting to get to her. This was worse than when she was screaming outside the window before –Anzu was just sick and tired of Seto popping up in the most unnecessary times as well as having Yuugi slapped onto the scene. Add the revelation from Jounouchi and the girl was ready for mass murder.

"You **have **to add to my troubles…You know who I like and my heart still hasn't given up on that person! I don't want to hurt Yuugi either –he 's been my friend since we were little kids!!"

Nothing was said or done during the proceeding minutes of deafening silence. Anzu simply continued to bury her head more into her arms whilst the blond fumbled about with his undershirt collar, too uncomfortable and stunned to try to attempt anything. Finally, the silence became too much for the teenager to bear –he never was one for inactivity –and he sprung up from his seat, speaking his piece.

"Anzu, I know you like Yami!! But Yuugi wanted me to help him so much. If I refused, he would want to know why…I didn't want to tell him that the reason why he has no chance with you is because of your love for his other self!! He'll feel worse that way! That's why I gave him the tips and everything. And then I hear from Yuugi that you were looking distracted the whole date. That's why I came over here –to find out if there's somebody else behind the scenes!!"

The brunette stood up, looking Jounouchi directly in the eyes; azure met dingy gold and both stood their ground, waiting for **something** to crawl itself up through the surface. They were stubborn people –but even one's steadfastness couldn't last that long and Anzu grew weary. Her mouth parted to reveal the beginnings of speech and her friend didn't bother to stop or impede her in any way.

"You're right. There **is **somebody. But it's nobody's business but mine and the other person's. You got that clear? Meanwhile, about Yuugi…I'm going to go to his home later. Come with me, Jounouchi. You're a part of this, too."

Peering into the other's eyes for some sort of sign, Anzu walked away, her shoulder faintly brushing that of the boy's. The stalemate had ended, but who was the winner cannot be exactly determined. Looking after the girl's retreating figure, Jounouchi replayed the conversation they just had, mumbling incoherent thoughts on the side.

"But who **is **that somebody if he can make Anzu act like that?"

****

(I'm sorry to say this, but nobody got the person right. It was none other than Ryuuji. Maybe I shouldn't had put yellow as his house color if it would get so many people confused)

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Otogi?? Are you there??"

Furiously knocking on his front door –a trait that Shizuka was sure that she didn't possess regularly- the 8th grader waited outside her crush's door, anticipating the moment when the young game shop owner might come out of the house and maybe acknowledge her as the mature 14-year old she was instead of just his friend's little sister. But before that moment can truly come, Shizuka would have to get through the ordeal of standing outside his front door first, pounding on the wood vigorously till kingdom come.

"**Coming**!!!"

Heart skipping a beat, the girl at once ceased her knocking, standing as straight as her back could allow her to be; her hands were at her side, gripping the fabric of her shorts in excitement and she waited for Ryuuji to come to the door and greet her, perhaps letting her come in for a while?

"Hey there, Shizuka!-"

The light-brunette waited ever more –for him to comment on how much she had grown or on how pretty she was and anything of the like.

"-Where's your brother??"

Shizuka wished she could just melt into the ground and disappear from Earth altogether. Wasn't it difficult enough that Ryuuji hardly noticed her but for him to rub in the fact that she could only merit attention if her brother was there…She didn't like to be reminded of that and the slightly frosty tone in her voice indicated her disdain.

(A/N: Even a lovesick girl like Shizuka needs some teeth)

"He went to Anzu's house. I came over here to get advice."

Ryuuji blinked once or twice before silently leading the girl into the confines of his house –the two were friends in that her brother knew him, but they weren't exactly close as they only talked with one another when Jounouchi was there. And now Shizuka needed words of wisdom from **him **of all people when she could have gone to a close friend such as Honda, Ryou, Yuugi, and other people she hung out more than him.

Urging the intermediate student to seat herself on one of the many armchairs and sofas scattered throughout his living room, bathed in a red and black color scheme, Ryuuji plopped himself onto the nearest thing resembling a cushion of some sort, watching Shizuka struggle to get comfortable in a black leather recliner. When it was determined that Jounouchi's imoutosan had finally finished with the chair, the game shop owner jumped right into business, mincing no words.

"What advice are you looking for? And why **me**??"

Gripping the hem of her shirt into both hands, the light-brunette flushed terribly, blanching at the questions her crush had brought up –now that she had been brought inside Ryuuji's living quarters, she felt suffocated by the things that he owned, all seemingly jeering at her as a incompetent fool fighting for their master's love in vain. So it was not surprising that she started to stutter and tremble visibly, making the boy opposite from her raise an eyebrow at her.

"W-Well…I'm n-not r-really s-supposed t-to b-be here…B-But oniichan was really unhappy and I wanted to m-make him feel better. I-I thought I could confide in you since the others aren't really s-supposed to know and they would only get worried and talk to my b-brother. T-They are m-more closer to him…Unlike you."

The explanation that the girl had given to Ryuuji was not far from the truth though the driving factor behind the whole visit to his house was more out of infatuation rather than helping out another in need. A slight red hue graced her cheeks and Shizuka immediately bowed her head in order to cover up her burning face, making the already muddled older boy more perplexed than ever. As far as he knew, Jounouchi's little sister had never acted as odd as she was now.

"Okay. Can you tell me what's going on with Jounouchi that not even **Honda** could know?"

Feeling a bit more confident, Shizuka started to relate her unfortunate oniichan's tale with no trace of her earlier awkwardness while a single thought clouded her mind –maybe Ryuuji was starting to warm to her company after all.

"Yuugi likes Anzu, but Anzu likes Yami. Yuugi doesn't know that since oniichan makes sure no information comes out of anybody about that. But a few days ago, Yuugi asked oniichan to help him ask Anzu on a date. Oniichan didn't want to do it but it was either telling Yuugi that Anzu likes his other self or helping him out. With my brother's help, Yuugi asked Anzu out. But then something weird came up during the date…"

Pausing at that spot, Shizuka struggled to remember what details Jounouchi told her about the strange event that cropped up during the unfortunate date between his friend and his childhood crush, probing her mind for any sort of memory involving Jounouchi and the words: "_Okay Shizuka, here's what happened to Yuugi yesterday night…" _While she tried to remember, Ryuuji digested the wealth of information that the light-brunette told him about the situation revolving around Yuugi, Anzu and Jounouchi. Frankly, it was starting to sound like a big fat soap opera to him and he felt sorry for the blond to get into such matters.

"Katsuya didn't tell me much about the strange event but I remember that he said that Anzu was distracted afterwards. Yuugi was really depressed and thought he was the worst date ever. He told oniichan what happened and he got sad since he was the one that set the whole thing up. I want advice to solve this, Ryuuji. How do I get oniichan to stop feeling like a failure and for Yuugi to feel happy again?"

Gripping the sides of the leather recliner she sat on, Shizuka posed the challenge yet again, her tone bolder and determined –something Ryuuji wouldn't have imagined when he was listening to Shizuka a few minutes ago, stuttering and rambling on and on.

"Can you tell me?? How do I help them out? I know I shouldn't be getting into such matters but it's oniichan and Yuugi we're talking about here…I want to help them and you can help me by giving me some advice."

"I…I really don't know, Shizuka."

Looking crestfallen, the girl pressed the matter on, hoping to get an adequate answer the second time around and an excuse to stay at her crush's house as long as could be. But the teenager really had no idea how to approach the issue –he had never have much experience when it came to making others happy; in fact, it seemed to be the opposite. Seeing Jounouchi's sister discouraged by his reply to her story, Ryuuji sighed inwardly, hoping that whatever came out of his mouth next made perfect sense.

"But I think I do have some kind of solution…"

An extensive in-depth conversation followed, leaving the two to squabble over a few kinks in their plan in a few cases but overall, Shizuka was made a very delighted pre-teen, as she left Ryuuji's house feeling very much accomplished and giddy. Now to initiate it and make everyone all right once more…

****

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Yuugi's House Above Kame Game Shop

Having gone to Yuugi's house as promised, Anzu was now sitting on the Mutous' sofa, legs crossed in an unbearably prim way –the brunette was feeling incredibly nervous by the sidelong glances that her best friend gave towards her direction, sidling along her seat as furtively as possible. Having no Jounouchi there only made her dilemma more excruciating and beads of sweat threatened to betray their position on the sides of her face as she laid her head against a cushion on the sofa, mouth trying to form the right words to break this agonizing silence. Why Jounouchi couldn't have gone with her to Yuugi's house??

_"Gomen, but if I come with you, Anzu, he'll know that I told you about how his feelings about yesterday's date."_

"Yuugi, I…are you mad at me for not paying you much attention yesterday?"

An incoherent answer came from his side making Anzu bend closer to the boy, straining her ears to catch what he was mumbling about, only to find out too late that she was dangerously close to his face –the already nerve-racking circumstances just turned a lot more convoluted with this new revelation and the two pulled themselves away instantly, blushing in embarrassment.

"No, I'm not mad at all, Anzu…Is that what you came over here for?"

Heart racing madly, Yuugi regretted not taking advantage of their previous position to kiss the girl on the lips –he would had like to know how Anzu's lips tasted like, but the moment was past. Yami no Yuugi, on the other hand, was pleased that the event did not happen; he had been looking in on his aibou's conversation and saw the compromising split second where Yuugi and Anzu were within an inch apart from another. Afraid that Yuugi might have attempted something rash, Yami was ready to switch possession of their bodies, but there was no need.

"Yes, but I know there's something else. You look too depressed to be the Yuugi I know. I hurt you, didn't I? Be honest and tell me."

Indecisive, Yuugi debated whether he should tell her that **yes**, he **was **dejected when Anzu wasn't paying attention to the things that he was trying to do for her during yesterday's disaster of a date, including the fact that he was still generous and kind to her needs even when she zoned out on her, or that **no**, he was just fine with everything. Hesitating, he decided to take the truthful way –Anzu **was** pleading for him to tell the truth and nothing **but** the truth and he didn't particularly like lying to his friends anyhow, especially his best friend of 10 years.

"You want the truth, Anzu? I **was **depressed at the fact that you stopped focusing on the date. I spent a lot of time trying to impress you and you didn't pay attention…**Why**, Anzu? Was there somebody else there? Somebody special?"

Freezing at the boy's last words, Anzu's thoughts instantly went to the enigmatic Seto Kaiba, whose motives and actions have confounded her for the last few weeks following the night the two met by Domino Bridge and bickered about morals and values –why was Kaiba constantly hounding her these days? Didn't he have something better to do than make Anzu feel inferior or baffled? And what was that kiss from last week supposed to be about?

"Yuugi –**there's nobody**. I was just distracted by some street sign –**yeah**, that's all." Secretly hoping that Yuugi might be gullible enough to fall for that ridiculous excuse, Anzu knew her prayers wouldn't going to get her anywhere when she saw the boy furrow his brows in doubt.

"A **street**** sign**?? We've been friends for years and I think I know you better than that!! I know there's somebody else involved –I even talked to Jounouchi about it!! So, why won't you tell me about this other guy?? If you like him, then why did you bother going on that date with me?"

_Like_?? Not only was Anzu fuming at the thought of Jounouchi suspecting that there was another guy behind the scenes, she was also irate at how he had told Yuugi all about his suspicions without even confirming with her, jumping ahead to conclusions. And how in the world did Yuugi mistake the brunette's uncomfortable silence and fear for infatuation and **like**??!! She didn't even want to explore the thought of being more than just acquaintances with Seto Kaiba in the first place, much less **now**.

"There was **nobody**!! Why don't you believe me at all?? I **wanted** to go on that date with you!! A second date would be even good, too-"

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Anzu quickly pondered the consequences of saying the words that just sprouted from her mouth just a second ago –she didn't even have to ponder about it, for Yuugi's face was enough to tell what the penalty would be.

"Did you just say…you want to go out on a second date with me??"

TBC

A/N: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story –but hey, I have to make up for the year and a month that I spent in limbo. In two more weeks, I shall be graduating middle school and today I just found that I am co-salutorian!!! But anyway, the ending of this chapter is very significant; Anzu is going to have to go on a second date with Yuugi due to a slip up, creating more angst for those wanting Seto/Anzu. Hey, nobody said love was easy…Please RR and that's basically it. Thus, this update of mine officially ends my yearlong hiatus!!

.: ShinakaStar :.

****

****

****


End file.
